


why?

by qollzzz



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bullying, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, M/M, MAKNAE JIN, Maknae Kim Seokjin | Jin, Maknae Park Jinyoung | Jr., Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, bnha au, heroes & villains au, maknae jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qollzzz/pseuds/qollzzz
Summary: he wants revenge.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Park Jinyoung | Jr./Everyone
Comments: 79
Kudos: 255





	1. MEMORY ONE.

**W H Y ?**

**MEMORY ONE**.

__

__

  
  
  
  
═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

  
  
_“This isn’t fair hyungs!” A tiny voice whines out as he runs after his older friends. His small legs were hurting from all the chasing he was doing. He and his friends always played in the woods in the daytime because it’s a lot more fun than a regular park._

_ His friends only laughed and slowed down for his sake which allowed him to leap onto the closet person that was close. It so happened to be Min Yoongi, his oldest hyung. _

_ “Gotcha Yoon hyung!” Seokjin cheers happily, sitting himself on top of Yoongi’s stomach who was now on the ground. He knew his hyung did this on purpose. Even if the eldest is lazy like a cat that lounges under the sun, he would play along with him no matter what. Seokjin gently patted the messy black hair that stuck out wildly. His dark beady eyes were always sleepy and affectionate.  _

_ Yoongi groaned as he hit the ground but hearing the cheerful laugh of his smaller friend, was worth the slight pain. He easily stood up as Seokjin clung onto his waist tightly, as to not fall down. “Alright you caught me, now you better run off with the others before I catch you. Then you’ll be it again.” _

_ Seokjin nodded his head quickly and climbed off his hyung. The rest were there waiting for him with grins on their faces.  _

_ “Come on Jinnie!” Hoseok shouts out joyfully. His dark brown hair shined underneath the warm sunlight. Sometimes Seokjin thinks, Hoseok hyung’s smile could rival the sun’s bright rays. His small eyes were of a deep rich dirt color but had flecks of a yellow honey that made them beautiful to stare at.  _

_ Seokjin nodded his head in determination and follows after Hoseok and Namjoon but due to Namjoon hyung’s clumsiness, he tripped over a tree’s root, causing him to fall down. This caused Seokjin to stop his running and go towards his hyung to help him up but Hoseok continued running when Seokjin reassured him that he would catch up.  _

_ “Thanks Jinnie,” Namjoon mutters as the tiny boy helps him get up. His usual slicked light brown hair was now bouncy with a few strands stuck to his forehead from sweating due to the summer heat. His strikingly dark hazel eyes were soft and held wisdom behind them.  _

_ “No problem Namjoonie hyung, come on! Let’s hide before Yoon hyung finds us,” Seokjin loudly whispers as holds Namjoon’s hand, squeezing it softly.  _

_ Namjoon lips turn upwards and with Seokjin they went running off to hide along with the others in their secret spot. Everyone knew about the spot, well only the seven (plus some parents), really but it’s where they always met up when someone was it.  _

_ Their secret spot was a grassy patch of land near a small lake that wasn’t that deep to swim in. In this spot, they even had a small shack that fits all seven of them. (But honestly it was Namjoon’s and Hoseok’s dads that made it for them but they helped make it.)  _

_ Already inside the shack were the rest, so Namjoon knocked on the door three times, indicating that he was not it. The door slowly opened and both the boys stepped inside.  _

_ “Hey hyung and Jinnie,” Jimin greets them with a wave of his hand. His fluffy dark brown hair moved with every slight movement that Jimin creates. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled at the sight of their small friend.  _

_ “Hi Hobi hyung, Jiminie hyung, Tae hyung, and Kookie hyung,” Seokjin greets to each of them.  _

_ Taehyung smiled and crawled over to Seokjin’s side, sitting beside him. His hair is parted in the middle, on one side was dark brown hair while the other was a white snowy color. Just like his hair, he also had two different colored irises. On his snowy hair side, his eye was a dark brown but on the opposite side was a clear blue, one that resembled a day without any clouds in the sky.  _

_ Kookie, other known as Jungkook has midnight black hair. His brown eyes were big and wide just like Seokjin’s but they always held competitiveness and determination. Even at this young age, Jungkook can be able to do everything.  _

_ “So my mom let me bring my water guns! I say we fill them up and soak Yoongi hyung,” Jungkook said with a mischievous smile.  _

_ “Wouldn’t he get mad?” Seokjin questions innocently.  _

_ “Nope, it’s kind of a hot day anyways, so he’ll be thanking us,” Jimin proudly states, crossing his arms against his small chest.  _

_ “It could be fun?” Namjoon says as he shrugs his shoulders. The only reason he was agreeing was so that he could be able to cool off in a fun way.  _

_ “Alright, lets do it. Jungkook bring them to the lake so we fill em up!” Hoseok commands as he stands up fully. He used his older hyung (at the moment) privileges and already Jungkook was out the shack carrying a plastic bag with seven water guns inside.  _

_ The rest went ahead outside and saw that Jungkook was already filling up his plastic water gun. They all grabbed whichever, leaving one behind in the bag for Yoongi. All of the six children had filled their water guns just as they heard rustling coming from one of the bushes.  _

_ They all pointed their weapon towards the bush but soon Namjoon started pointing his water gun at the five others and began blasting water at them. This caused laughs and giggles to emit from Seokjin as he was shot with water. Soon Jungkook was shooting everyone else with water as well.  _

_ “Come on out hyung!” Seokjin laughs out loudly as he nears the bush that was moving earlier.  _

_ He could hear shouts coming from Jimin and Taehyung behind him as they began shooting each other with their water guns.  _

_ The youngest male stood in front of the bush, watching as the oldest came out with a small smile on his face.  _

_ “Wah hyung! Your quirk is so cool!” Seokjin gushes out, not noticing he was feeding Yoongi’s ego.  _

_ Yoongi only smiled smugly, “Of course I know—“. The oldest was cut off as water hit his face. He spit out the water from his mouth and looked at the accused with a blank face. Seokjin was the only one holding his plastic gun at him so he obviously shot him with it.  _

_ He sighed and raised his hands out, wiggling his fingers. “Better watch out Jinnie, the tickle monster doesn’t look too pleased.” He swoops his hands to catch the younger boy but he managed to escape just in the nook of time. The smaller boy was already running back to the others and Yoongi couldn’t help but smile wider as he went to chase the boy down.  _

  
  


_ Yes, these summer days were great, if only they stayed that way forever. _

_ ═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═ _

  
  


**E N D.**


	2. MEMORY TWO.

**W H Y ?**

**MEMORY TWO** _._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_ _

_═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═_

_ All his hyungs had quirks, so why didn’t he have his? Seokjin thought as he sat beside his mother, outside of the doctor’s office. She had taken him to a specialist that knows about quirks to test him if he had a quirk or not.  _

_ He’s already past the age, so what’s taking so long? Maybe he’s just having some kind of late quirk thing? He hopes so, all his friends already have their quirks.  _

_ Seokjin’s oldest hyung has a quirk that allows him to have people do whatever he wants. He’s never used it on Seokjin but on his other hyungs yeah. Hobi hyung has an electrification quirk, where electricity can come out of his body. Namjoonie hyung’s quirk is where he is able to run really quick! Something about his leg’s giving him a boost. Jimin hyung’s quirk is called zero gravity where he can make certain things float. Tae hyung has two quirks actually, from his right side he could use his ice quirk and on his left is his fire quirk. Lastly Kookie hyung’s quirk is explosives where he can create explosives from his hands. All their quirks are so cool and Seokjin wished he had something like theirs! _

_ He wants to become a hero just like his favorite hero, Thunderclap! Then he and his friends can all defeat the bad guys together.  _

_ Seokjin couldn’t help but get giddy at the thought. His hyungs are so amazing and they always play with him even if they are busy.  _

_ “Kim Seokjin?” A voice calls out to him. He turns his head towards the direction it came from and saw it was the doctor who had taken examined him earlier.  _

_ His mother and him get up from their seats and go inside the male doctor’s office. He knew what the doctor was going to say, that he is just late and it will soon come. Seokjin just knows it.  _

_ ◦ ❦ ◦ _

_ Turns out he was wrong. He wasn’t late, he is just quirkless. His mother wrapped her arms around him and cried that night, just as he sat there on his bed with a blank stare. He stared at all the posters and action figures of Thunderclap in his room.  _

_ He doesn’t know how to react to this. Are you supposed to cry? Are you supposed to be mad? Just how is he meant to express his emotions. However it seems as if his emotions had a mind of their own, for tear leaked out of his doe brown eyes. That night he cried with his mother.  _

_ ◦ ❦ ◦ _

_ When his friends heard about his ‘condition’, they surrounded him and told him it will be okay. That it didn’t matter he was quirkless for he is still Seokjin. After that they took Seokjin out for ice cream using the allowance they receive from their parents. The ice cream made him happy and he was smiling again. The rest took this as a sign to playing whatever game Seokjin chose. They played in the late summer afternoon.  _

_ They wanted to play more, because soon Yoongi would be leaving to secondary school. He already finished his years in primary so he is going to the next grade. He promised that he would still play with them no matter what and Seokjin believed him because his hyung never lied to him.  _

_ When his hyungs took him home to his mother, they gave him hugs and left. Seokjin walked in with a big smile on his face as he thought about them. His hyungs are truly the best, always playing with him and giving him hugs. Even if he is quirkless, they love him still and he is happy he has them. _

_ He hopes that they can all stay together in the future.  _

  
  


_ If only it were that easy.  _

_═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_ _

**E N D** _._


	3. MEMORY THREE.

** W H Y ? **

** MEMORY THREE. **

_ _

_ _

_═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═_

_ His oldest hyung left to secondary, he went and made plenty of new friends. He talked about his new friends and even introduced his new friends to his younger group of friends.  _

_ They all did get along— well everyone but Seokjin and them.  _

_ Yoongi’s friends saw that he was quirkless, they said that he couldn’t be a hero. They even said that right in front of his hyungs’ faces and you know what they did? They laughed along with them.  _

_ His heart formed a crack that day.  _

_ _

__

__

__

_ ◦  ❦ ◦ _

__

__

__

_ _

_ Eventually it was time for Hobi hyung and Namjoonie hyung to leave for secondary school as well. They promised that they would play with Seokjin everyday but once they entered in that school. They hung out with Yoongi and his older friends.  _

_ Seokjin didn’t see them often as he used to. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook would play with him but even they stopped coming over. They wanted to grow up and hang out with the ‘cooler kids’. They left Seokjin behind and said until he matures, he could come back.  _

_ His heart cracked more that day.  _

_ _

__

__

__

_ ◦  ❦ ◦ _

__

__

__

_ _

_ He played by himself in the park. No one wished to play with the quirkless kid. His mother never learned of his loneliness because he would come home with a big smile and make up lies of what he did with his friends. No matter what, he will not stop smiling.  _

_ Seokjin kicked his feet a little, so that the swing could move. He never had to push himself when he was on these. One of his hyungs always did it for him. But now they aren’t here, so he has to do it by himself.  _

_ “Oi, Seokjin.” A voice behind him calls out, causing him to turn his head around. His eyes widen when he saw it was his hyungs and of course Yoongi’s—no their friends.  _

_ “Yes?” Seokjin meekly questions, jumping off the swing to be able to face them.  _

_ “We were just wondering why a quirkless person like you is still existing.” Chanwoo said, rubbing his neck looking very bored.  _

_ “Does it matter?” _

_ “Oh quite sassy, ain’t he?” Wonshin grins and nudges Hoseok in the elbow who only nods, emotionlessly.  _

_ Chanwoo clicked his tongue and approached Seokjin, grabbing him by the collar of his school uniform that he was still wearing. He picked up the small boy, raising him up and throwing him into the other’s feet.  _

_ Seokjin laid there below, he could feel small cuts beginning to form on his knees and elbows. He looked up at his hyungs eyes but none wanted to look at him. They all had the same blank expression.  _

_ “Well quirkless bastard, next time you try to act like that, we will give you the worst beating in your life.” Chanwoo states as he gripped on the younger male’s hair before shoving him into the ground hard. He looked at the rest and walked away, knowing fully well that they were all following him.  _

_ Seokjin laid there are the ground. His face hurt, his elbows and palms hurt, and his knees hurt. They were burning and when he stood up, in a shaking manner, he felt something trickle down his legs.  _

_ When he returned home, his mother asked what happened but he simply reassured her that he just fell when they were playing. She believed him because he made sure to give the biggest smile he had ever worn.  _

_ That night, not only did his heart break but something else as well.  _

_ _

__

__

__

_ ◦  ❦ ◦ _

__

__

__

_ _

_ That wasn’t the only time Chanwoo hurt him with his friends standing there, watching. Apparently they liked staring with blank looks on their faces as Seokjin gets taunted and beaten up. But he decided that will end today, he will finally call out to them.  _

_ He laid there on the ground of the park, no one was there to save him from the punches he received in his stomach.  _

_ “Y-Yoongi hyung,” Seokjin stuttered out as he coughed out harshly. He held onto his stomach tightly to soothe his bruises.  _

_ “Huh?” Wonshin questions with a wicked grin, “You want Yoongi?” Wonshin pushes Yoongi toSeokjin, watching as he stumbled forward but catches himself before he could fall on the younger male.  _

_ Yoongi gave a cold glare towards Wonshin who just gave a small chuckle. “Stop this—“ _

_ “Ah ah,” Wonshin wags his finger and crouches down to the small male and lifted his head with one finger. “Say do you want to know what my quirk is? I’m able to have people reveal the truth.” Wonshin giggles, “Want to know the truth?” He looks at the five who freeze up.  _

_ “Tell us the truth of what you think of him.” Wonshin commands and forces Seokjin to sit up and face them. Wonshin’s hand is gripping onto the black messy locks of hair that the younger boy sported.  _

_ “Nuisance—“ Namjoon blurted out.  _

_ “Annoying,” Hoseok pipes.  _

_ “Childish.” Taehyung states.  _

_ “Whiney,” Jimin said.  _

_ “Weird,” Jungkook spoke.  _

_ “Stupid.” Yoongi added lastly.  _

_ “There you have it Seokjin. Your friends don’t like you, no one does. You’re alone and quirkless. How much useless can you get?” Wonshin lets go of the boy’s hair watching as he just hung his head low.  _

_ “If you want a quirk that bad, why don’t you take a swan dive off a roof and pray hard for a quirk in your next life,” Chanwoo states loudly as he shoves his hands into his pockets with a small smirk on his lips. This was all just too amusing to him.  _

_ Seokjin head only hung low as tears begin slipping out of his eyes. His friends, his hyungs, the ones he always loved with all his heart just said that. He heard multiple footsteps walking away from him but he didn’t lift his head.  _

_ Tears were only coming out more and more. Is this what they thought about him all along? How could they do this to him? He thought they were his friends—his best friends.  _

_ His heart laid there shattered in tiny pieces on the park’s concrete floor.  _

_ His sanity was breaking next.  _

_ _

__

__

__

_ ◦  ❦ ◦ _

__

__

__

_ _

_ No longer did he go straight to the park after he was done with school. Nope he changed his routine. Everyday he walked home after school by himself. Though his mom questioned it, he simply disregarded it as him wanting to focus more on his studies than playing.  _

_ When he walked underneath the bridges and past the lonesome buildings, he is alone. Not many people walked past here due to fear. He didn’t like it either but it’s what helped him to get home faster so he dealt with it. _

_ Just like every past day, he walked alongside the buildings but today is different. Someone decided to rob him. An older man with a black mask that covered his features had pulled him into an alley and pointed a gun towards him.  _

_ “Give me what you got, kid.” The man commands as he pressed his weapon against Seokjin’s temple. The man’s hand were shaking as if he could not handle robbing a child. _

_ Seokjin trembled and fear struck his heart. “I-I,” he gulped down a deep breath, “I don’t have money.” _

_ “Don’t be lying to me!” The man said angrily and he pulled Seokjin’s backpack off and began rummaging through it, rather anxiously. “_ _ Shit, shit. You have nothing?!” He asked out loudly as he turned the backpack upside down, emptying the contents it contained, out. The robber looked straight into Seokjin’s small figure. “Maybe...Maybe I could sell you?” He questions to himself. _

_ “Please no,” Seokjin pleaded out.  _

_ “Shut up! I can’t hear myself think,” The robber hollered out. He walks up to the boy slowly but soon a jolt of pain traveled all throughout his body causing him to fall down on his knees and pass out.  _

_ Seokjin looked at the robber’s body with wide eyes before turning to his right and seeing a muscular man with his blue gloved hands on his hips. He knew who this was. It was Thunderclap.  _

_ “Are you okay, young boy?” Thunderclap’s booming voice asked him. He approached the robber that was on the floor and grabbed him by his shirt before swinging him over his massive shoulder.  _

_ “I-I—Yes!” Seokjin nodded his head and tried to contain his excitement in.  _

_ “That’s good, now run along, you must get home and do your homework,” Thunderclap said and started to walk away.  _

_ “W-wait!” Seokjin called out, “I have a question!” _

_ Thunderclap turned around to face the young boy with a tilt of his head. “Yes, what is your question?” _

_ “I have always admired the way you take down villains with your quirk! So my question is: do you think quirkless people can become heroes?” Seokjin asked with his big doe eyes. His hands closed in excitement hoping to hear the words he always wished to hear. _

_ Thunderclap’s eyes would have widened if not for his transformation. He cleared his throat and a sullen expression overtook his face, “No. I believe quirkless people cannot become heroes. They will be endangering their lives along with others for they do not posses a quirk. However I do believe you can join being a something less dangerous such as a doctor, or maybe a policeman, or a firefighter! You will have to work twice harder because some of those people have—“ _

_ “—have quirks and are accepted more easier with those jobs.” His eyes dulled and no longer had that glow of eagerness. His shriveled up heart squeezes in pain. Quirkless people are never accepted by society. _

_ “Yes. Now go home, young boy,” Thunderclap jumps away with the robber unconscious on his shoulder.  _

_He stood there as his mind officially broke that day. _

_ He also managed to catch the attention of someone that day.  _

_  
═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═_

_ _

_ _

** E N D. **


	4. MEMORY FOUR.

** W H Y ? **

** MEMORY FOUR . **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

_ When Seokjin reached home after that day, he went straight to bed. His mother is not home for her work always caused her to come late. He was glad that she wasn’t here to witness his pathetic, quirkless self. Jin laid on his bed while clutching his head.  _

_ All the memories of his pain came crashing down on him. Everything is caused by his quirkless self.  _

_ _

❦

_ Seokjin opens his eyes and sees a young boy no more than four, looking up to six figures—it was his hyungs and himself. They were all staring down at him with no expression but his tiny self was the only one smiling up towards them.  _

_ “Hyungs, I love you!” A little Seokjin voiced out. He could feel a fond smile forming on his lips as he viewed his innocent self there in front of him.  _

_ However his hyungs said nothing but they just stared. Soon a malicious smile began creeping upon their faces. That’s when Seokjin’s fond smile dropped.  _

_ “Nuisance.” _

_ The little version of himself eyes had widen as he shook his head. “Please stop!” _

_ “Annoying.” _

_ “ **PL** ease stop!” His voice screamed out as he fell onto his knees in despair. _

_ “Childish.” _

_ “ **PLEA** se stop!” Tiny Seokjin screamed out as he shook his head.  _

__

_ “Whiney.” _

_ “ **PLEASE** stop!” He covered his eyes trying to block the words out but it proved futile for tears were streaming down the four year old’s face.  _

__

_ “Weird.” _

_ “ **PLEASE** STop!!” He yelled out.  _

__

_ “Stupid.” _

_ “ **PLEASE STOP!** ” _

_ “Quirkless.” _

_ “ **STOPP IT!!!** ” Four year old Seokjin roared out as he rocked his small body back and forth on the floor.  _

_ Their figures vanished and four year old Seokjin stayed there. He was going to go console himself but his body didn’t move, his feet stayed there planted on the ground. He stretched his arm out and tried to reach for the small boy but his vision got blurry and his cheeks felt wet.  _

_ He brought a hand up and felt the tears coming out as well. Then just like his small self, he slowly kneeled to the ground.  _

_ Why was he crying?  _

_ Wasn’t he past this already? _

_ He doesn’t care anymore so why is he crying? _

_ Seokjin let out a minor chuckle at first but soon that small chuckle turned into pained laughter. He laughed out loud as he held onto his head. More and more tears came out of his eyes.  _

_ Why was he acting so pathetic? _

_ Why couldn’t he stop? _

**_ He just wants it to stop. _ **

_ It seems as if his mind finally listened for he stopped laughing but that’s only when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He snapped his head up and was face to face with his smaller self.  _

_ “I don’t want to hurt anymore,” his tiny self hiccuped out.  _

_ Seokjin brought his hands up to the boy’s face, “We won’t.” He wiped away the stray tears as his own face hardened. “ **They will pay for this.** ” _

_ _

_ ❦ _

_ _

_ He woke up as he felt a gentle breeze brush against his cheek. Seokjin turn his head to the side and the window by his bed was opened, showing the dark starry sky of the night.  _

_ How odd, he didn’t remember leaving it open. He narrowed his eyes as he got up and closed the window. The black haired male grabbed his Thunderclap bat and gripped it tightly as he stepped out of his room.  _

_ The apartment is too eerie and quiet, his mother doesn’t come until very later in the evening and if she was here, she would be preparing his lunch for tomorrow.  _

_ Fear gripped his heart tightly as he heard strange whispering coming from the living room. He took a deep breath and peered from the entrance of the hallway. He could see three dark, shadowy figures standing in his living room. Since it was dark, he couldn’t make out their faces only their height.  _

_ There was a tall person—an adult male sitting on his sofa, the one that stood next to him was tall as well, but they seemed like they were as tall as Namjoon, and the last one seemed to be his height, maybe a bit taller.  _

_ Okay three people are in his home. He will just go back to his room and call the police because he cannot deal with this so late at night.  _

_ “We know you’re there, Kim Seokjin.” A voice called out to him as he turned around and was about to sneakily walk back to his room but the voice stopped him. “Come out, we won’t hurt you.” The voice said.  _

_ Seokjin’s grip on his bat, loosened. His throat went dry as he thought of his options. One: make a run for it to his room or two: come out and see what they wanted. Naturally he chose the first option.  _

_ He would’ve made it inside if not something, rather someone blocked his way. It was the second tallest one of the group who grabbed his arms and tugged him to the living room, uncaring of the pleads he was releasing.  _

_ Huh, weren’t they just beside the adult? _

_ “It’s okay Seokjin, we won’t hurt you,” The tallest man of the trio spoke out gently. He turned his head to the shortest and nod his head to him. The small person took this as a sign and flipped the switch next to him. The switch lightened the room they were in and Seokjin could see each of their faces.  _

_ They were all males. The shortest looked around his age but with the pout rested on his lips made him look younger. The second one, looked just like a teenager would, he probably is Namjoon and Hoseok’s age. Both had jet black hair but the shortest one kept is nice and neat while the other one was more ruffled and unkempt. The last one is well older than they all are, but still young. Maybe his early 20s? His hair was blonde but his roots were brown.  _

_ Okay why was he thinking about how they look? He is about to either he killed or kidnapped.  _

_ “Now Seokjin, we want you to join us,” the man said with a soft smile as he leaned on his arm that was being propped up by his knee. Though his smile was soft, it also screamed dangerous.  _

_ Seokjin blinked in confusion. “What?” _

_ “Join us, the League of Villians.” _

_ That’s when his eyes widen—these people were villians?! More importantly they want him to join the villain side? Oh he wants to laugh, he always wanted to be a hero not a VILLAIN. Of course, those dreams are perished for he is quirkless.  _

_ Nothing but a stupid quirkless kid.  _

_ “But why?” Seokjin asked meekly as he stared down at the floor.  _

_ The teenage boy had long let go of him and opted for bothering the other boy there.  _

_ “Simple,” the man’s smile grew, “your sanity has dropped. It interests me.”  _

_ “M-My sanity?” Seokjin questions, intrigued by what he meant.  _

_ “Mhm, your mind broke but yet you are here standing as if you were a normal person. Surely you felt it breaking right? You suffered a lot of pain because of **your friends** , **those kids** , and even **your favorite superhero**.” The man tilted his head as his smile just stayed in place.  _

_ Seokjin stared straight into the man’s eyes, “How do you know about that?” _

_ “Your pain called to me, Seokjin. It captured my attention and I knew immediately that you just have to be the next successor of my quirk. You can hold it.” _

_ “W-What? You mean I can gain a quirk?” He asks, very shocked at this new revelation.  _

_ “Mhm,” the man chuckles softly, “it’s very simple but to get it, you have to join our side. What do you say?” _

_ Seokjin stood there shifting his weight onto one side as he thought. He couldn’t accept it—this goes against all his morals. Even if he is quirkless, he surely could support his—well he can’t support them for they aren’t his friends anymore.  _

_ “Come on Seokjin, don’t you want them to pay for what they did?” The man states but this causes his mind to wander.  _

_ “ **They will pay for this.** ”  _

_ He remembers telling that to his younger self, how they will pay for causing the two so much pain. So much hurt. Seokjin hands formed into fists, his jaw tightened. Though the anger only subsided when he remembered that he wasn’t that kind of person but then again he if he thought about the paths...he needs more time to think.  _

_ “We could see you clearly debating over this, so why don’t you make your decision tomorrow? I will meet you in the alley where your mind called to me.” The mysterious man stood up from his couch and patted Seokjin’s head gently, as if he were a father praising his child for receiving good marks in school.  _

_ “If you make up your mind of wanting to join us then, we will welcome you with open arms. If you don’t want to join, just know that we will wipe your memory of this meeting.” The blonde haired man snaps his fingers and the two other boys that were in the room directed their attention to him. They saw that the adult was leaving so they hurried to his side.  _

_ Seokjin twisted his head, watching them leave through a dark purple portal. It closed once the three stepped inside it and just like that they were gone.  _

_ Now Seokjin has a decision to make._

_═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═_

** E N D. **


	5. MEMORY FIVE.

** W H Y ? **

** MEMORY FIVE ** _. _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═_

_ Seokjin woke up the next day as if nothing happened the previous day. His mother drove him to school and kissed him goodbye, just like she did every morning. She has done this for the past years of his life and she will continue doing so, no matter what. That’s just how mothers are.  _

_ He won’t accept the villain’s offer—not when his mother is here.  _

_ _

_ ❦ _

_ _

_ Class time was the same as always, learning something new and gaining knowledge. Before he knew it, lunchtime already appeared. Since he brings his own lunch, he sits in his classroom and eats by himself.  _

_ He use to eat with his friends but now he eats by himself in the lonesome classroom. Only his thoughts were left to cloud his mind.  _

_ “Seokjin.” A voice called from behind him that made him twist his body just to see who it is.  _

_ It was Jungkook, beside him stood Jimin and Taehyung.  _

_ “Yes?” He questions warily—what could they else want? They dropped him for two morons—woah he wasn’t the type to insult someone. Where did that come from?  _

_ “We need to talk after school. We want to explain ourselves.” Jimin smiles weakly, rubbing his right arm in slight awkwardness.  _

_ Seokjin felt his blood boil—explain themselves? What’s there to explain? They said what they always thought so what more is there need to be discussed? A frown rested upon his lips. “Okay.” He doesn’t want to talk to them, but he wanted to hear their excuses.  _

_ Jimin seemed to brighten at this response for his smiles widened and his eyes turned into crescent shapes. “Okay! We will meet up with you after school!” With that, the three left. _

_ Seokjin sat there pondering, wondering what lies they will come up to say to him.  _

_ _

_ ❦ _

_ _

_ The ending of school rolled in and Seokjin was one the of the few students to leave. The three that asked him to see have left so seeing as they aren’t here, he would go ahead and start walking.  _

_ He walked alongside the wall of the school and gripped his backpack tightly. The male haired boy hummed a soft tune as he walked down the various streets and alleys. Since he wouldn’t be seeing the trio, then he might as well visit the villain and tell him that he isn’t interested. Seokjin saw no desire to be a villain after all. He always wanted to be a hero after all...dreams get crushed.  _

_ As he walked down the street and neared the park that he use to play in—he saw his old friends standing there by the swings. It seemed as if they were waiting for him for Jimin waved his arm around crazily, calling his name out cheerfully.  _

_ Seokjin stared at them blankly. He was simply returning the face that they had given to him. In long strides he stood in front of them. “I thought it was just you three.” The black haired male stared at the three boys watching them shift uncomfortably from the gaze.  _

_ “I know but I didn’t want you to run off if I said we were all coming,” Jimin answers softly.  _

_ “Whatever.” Seokjin bluntly states.  _

_ The rest only flinched from the change of attitude. This isn’t the same Seokjin they know and grew up with.  _

_ “Well are you going to explain?” Seokjin asks.  _

_ “Right, Namjoon hyung you tell him.” Jimin moves his eyes from Seokjin to Namjoon who just nods.  _

_ “Okay so we are—“ Namjoon starts off but gets interrupted by a loud whistle behind them.  _

_ “Well, well if it ain’t my favorite person in the world,” Chanwoo gives an empty smile as he looks over Seokjin’s way. He looks behind him and sees his five lackeys who were wearing grins on their faces.  _

_ “You guys, were already starting the teasing without me?” Chanwoo eyes flicker to the other group of boys who froze.  _

_ Seokjin stood there rigid. He shouldn’t have come, this was all but a trap. They asked him to come here so he would be tormented by Chanwoo. His jaw and fists clenched in fury. Seokjin shouldn’t have trusted them. They were exactly the same as Chanwoo. They were idiots. They were going to hurt him and his younger self again. He promised that they wouldn’t, god he’s so dumb.  _

_ Chanwoo casually strolled over to the younger male and wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulder. “Let’s start.” He glances over at Wonshin who nods his head.  _

_ Wonshin stared behind the other group of boys and grinned.  _

_ “You’re incredibly annoying,” Hoseok states to Seokjin.  _

_ Seokjin teeth gritted as his blood only continued to boil.  _

_ “God you’re such a nuisance, did you know that? You latch onto any of us whenever we are busy.” Namjoon scoffs and rolls his eyes.  _

_ Is this why they wanted him here? They wanted to ridicule him again?  _

_ “Why are you so whiney? You always cry about everything. ‘Oh hyungs! Please save me! I tripped over a rock!’” Jimin balled his fists as he made a crying motion and used a high pitch tone for the last few sentences, as if he were mimicking Seokjin’s younger self.  _

_ He didn’t sound like that! **Did he?** The insecure thoughts were replacing the angry ones.  _

_ “Extremely childish.” Taehyung clicks his tongue, “Grow up already. Life isn’t cupcakes and rainbows. Stop being an immature brat.” _

_ He bit down on his lip and the arm that was still snaked around him kept him in place. Seokjin couldn’t run away, he could only stay and hear what they had to say.  _

_ “So weird. Did you ever think that we stopped being friends was because of how weird you are?” Jungkook taunts out, a smirk adorning his face.  _

_ Why couldn’t they stop?  _

_ Why couldn’t he tell them to stop?  _

_ Why was he so afraid to stop them?  _

**_ Why was he so weak? _ **

_ “You are stupid. We were never friends, you never saw it. That’s how stupid you are. You’re so dumb if you thought we were ever friends. We only pitied you. Our entire friendship is fake.” Yoongi states apathetically.  _

_ They were never his friends?  _

_ “See, Seokjin. You are alone. You’re pathetic. Please do the world a favor and kill yourself, quirkless bastard.” Chanwoo whispers right into his ear as Seokjin stood there. He pushed the boy down on the concrete ground and snapped his fingers.  _

_ “Beat him up.” His lackeys did what they were commanded to do. They beat the younger male until he was black and blue.  _

_ At first it was entertaining but having not received any sound from the pathetic boy, he stopped them. Chanwoo kicked Seokjin right in the stomach watching as this caused him to wheeze out.  _

_ “Say something.” Chanwoo states as he kicked him again.  _

_ He didn’t get a cry or a plead. _

_ “Say something,” Chanwoo demands again and he kicked harder, with this kick, he heard a cracking sound but once again the boy didn’t say anything.  _

_ “Worthless.” Chanwoo frowns in disgust and decides to just leave him alone since he was beginning to get bored. The rest followed after him like always, while leaving the bruised and broken boy behind.  _

_ The only thing that ran through Seokjin’s mind during the beating was his frie—they were faking their friendship. He broke his promise with his little self. Seokjin said they wouldn’t hurt no more but here he is. Hurt physically and emotionally.  _

_ They really have to pay for this.  _

**_ He wants revenge.  _ **

_ On each of them. And the only way he would get that is by accepting the offer of the villain. _

_ _

_ ❦ _

_ He made his way to where he was going to get mugged before. The black haired male clutched his ribs the entire walk and occasionally let out a grunt of pain. Seokjin is pretty sure that those idiots broke something but whatever. He will have to endure it.  _

_ Surely enough when he walked inside the alley, he was met with the same people from yesterday. The adult was leaning against the wall and lifted his head once he heard footsteps.  _

_ The soft smile on his lips was replaced with concern. “Are you alright?”  _

_ “I’m fine.” Seokjin seethed out as the pain worsened. “I’m here to accept your offer, in two conditions.” _

_ “Name it.”  _

_ “I’m sure you have money right? I want you to give my mother a large sum each month that will help her get by with bills, food, basically any expenses.” Seokjin locks eyes with the man who only held amusement in those brown eyes of his.  _

_ “Alright. What’s your second? _

_ “I want to become stronger. I want to bring the people who caused me pain down to their knees begging for mercy as I crush them under my shoe.” Seokjin said as he peers down at his hands. His blunt nails were digging inside the palm of his hand and he was pretty sure that if he opened his fist, he would see deep crescent shape marks.  _

_ “Consider your conditions met, Seokjin. Now let’s introduce ourselves.” The man looks down to the smaller boys.  _

_ “Kim Jongin,” the taller teen grins cockily.  _

_ “Park Jinyoung.” The youngest introduces himself with a flat tone.  _

_ “I am Jung Soo, but please call me Leeteuk. Welcome to the League of Villains, Kim Seokjin.” _

_  
═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

** E N D.  **


	6. G R O W I N G.

** W H Y ? **

** G R O W I N G A R C. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

Just like Leeteuk had left the previous night, Seokjin entered through the dark purple portal and was immediately met with an exact scene he didn’t think he would see. 

A bar that actually had a cozy atmosphere. How odd. There behind the bar stood a female who appeared in her early twenties. She had short dark brown hair that reached above her shoulders. A pair of big doe brown eyes. She wore a white shirt and loose slacks. Next to her stood a man who was dressed in a very elegant suit paired with a striped tie. He had five metal plates going from around his collarbone and it stopped below his glowing yellow eyes. What Seokjin found odd was that his whole body is the same material as the one from the portal. 

The black haired male stood there, clenching his injuries and stared at the two adults who stared back. The female gave a puzzled expression but her eyes averted from him to the people behind him. 

“Who’s he?” The female asked with a soft tone towards Leeteuk. 

“Kim Seokjin. He’s our new recruit.” Leeteuk answers her question. Leeteuk places his hand gently on Seokjin’s shoulder. “Seokjin, that is Yuhwa and Kurogiri.” He introduces them and Seokjin just nods his head. Leeteuk turns to Jongin, “Go get Lay, Kai.” 

The boy nods his head and disappears for a few seconds before reappearing again, this time with someone older than him next to him. 

“Oi Kai. I was in the middle of something,” the older boy complains but once he sees Leeteuk so he shuts his protests. “Yes, Teuk-nim?” 

“Lay, please heal our fellow friend here,” Leeteuk smiles gently towards the teenager before him. 

“Of course,” Lay bobs his head and nears Seokjin with his hands glowing a light green. “I’m going to heal you, alright?” The brown haired male spoke to the younger boy who looked terribly bruised. The boy just nodded and soon Lay began the healing process. He healed the injuries the the tiny boy clenched around. His stomach. Then he healed the rest of his body and face. 

“There we go, Teuk-nim,” Lay chirps out, settling his hands back into his sweater pockets. 

“Well done Lay,” Leeteuk praised. “Before you go, introduce yourself to your fellow member, please.”

“Of course. Hello, I am Zhang Yixing but call me Lay or hyung.” The older teen introduces himself and stretches his right hand for the other boy to take. 

“Kim Seokjin,” The ravenette addresses his name and shakes the elder boy’s hand. The word hyung just made him think of **_them_**. Remember Seokjin—they aren’t here no more.

“Great, now you can run along Lay.” Leeteuk pats the said boy’s head who nods his head and walks away from the group along with Kai tagging along. Now that Seokjin is healed, he needs to be introduced to the rest. He turned his head and looked down to the other boy that was here. “Jinyoung, why don’t you go have Seokjin meet the others? Have him get used to the place.” 

The boy quietly nodded his head and laced his fingers with Seokjin’s left hand. He tugs the boy away and the adults watched as they disappeared behind the oak wood door. 

“Just what are you doing Park Jung Soo?” Yuhwa asks with a raised brow. 

“He is my next successor.” Leeteuk gives a carefree smile to the woman who heaves out a heavy sigh. 

“Of course.” The woman returns the smile with a weak one. Her boss is one who does what he wants. He is a powerful man. No one would ever dare cross him.

They wouldn’t live to tell the tale if they did. 

She goes back to cleaning the glass cups with Kurogiri for, she knew that they would need clean ones for later. They will be introducing Seokjin to the rest of villain allies. 

◦ ❦ ◦

Jinyoung had introduced him to people that were older than them. He met: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Suho, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan, Tao, and Kris. Each of them were lively and unique in personality. 

Now they were in a room that had two twin bed beds on opposite sides of the room. On the left side, the bed already looked occupied for it bared black and royal blue sheets. The one on the right had a light blue theme. 

Jinyoung pointed at the bed on the right, “That one is yours.” The boy stated blankly. 

Seokjin nodded his head and went to sit down on the bed. It was comfortable and bouncy. As he laid his back against the bed, his eyes drooped in drowsiness. He probably would have slept if it weren’t for Jinyoung staring straight at him. 

“Um yes?” Seokjin asks with one eye opened. 

“Don’t sleep. We are having a party for you to know everyone else.” The other black haired boy explained. The boy’s face is completely devoid of any emotion. It reminded him of _**them**_. 

“Right.” Seokjin nods his head and his fists ball up in irritation. Even when he is far away from _**them**_ , the memories will never fade away of what they did. 

“Come.” Jinyoung laces their hands together again and drags him off back to the bar. 

From behind the oak wood door, he could already hear loud shouts and talking and he took a deep breath. 

This is the day where he will meet the fearsome villains he swore he would never be. 

  
═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

** E N D. **


	7. GROWING.

** W H Y ? **

** G R O W I N G A R C. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

Jinyoung opened the door and held onto his hand tightly as he gently tugged him back into the bar. 

Everyone was there already. All the teenage boys he met earlier were settling down and conversing with some adults in the room or a few that were around their age. There were even some people that weren’t exactly human. 

Leeteuk saw the two young ones and paused his talking. He walked over the two, causing everyone to quiet down. They stop chattering and watched as the strongest person walked past them. 

“Everyone, I would like you meet, Seokjin. He is our newest member, so do introduce yourselves to him. Respect him as you do with everyone else.” Leeteuk drawled the last part slowly with narrowed eyes. 

This caused many breaths the hitch and just nod their head slowly, while others stared with an uninterested or amused look. 

Leeteuk’s smile soon returned and he walked back to the person who he was talking to. 

Seokjin would have continued staring at the man but once again he was pulled away and was headed to a group of people who laughing. There were four teenagers. Two which seemed not that older than him and the other two that seemed a bit older than them. 

“Oh hey, Nyoung! You brought the munchkin with you?” One of the older ones comment out. He had dark brown fluffy hair and a wide smile that matched his look. 

Jinyoung nods his head without saying anything. 

“Alright so I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Jaehwan but call me Ken hyung. Nice to meet you, Seokjinnie~” The teen waves his hand to the younger boy. 

“I’m next! I’m Junghwan but please just use Sanduel hyung!” The light brown haired male next to Ken grinned just as wide as him. 

“Wonshik, call me Ravi hyung.” His hair is a nice platinum blonde that looked soft. On his face, he held a small smile directed towards the two. 

“Han Sang Hyuk, but just use Hyuk hyung.” The cheery boy next to Ravi smiled joyfully.

“Nice to meet you all.” Seokjin offered a weak smile but really his mind was clouded with different thoughts. He can’t deal with the word hyung but it would be rude not to address them like they wanted to. He will have to endure it. He has to forget about them one day, after all. 

So trying to get away from them, he thought of their personality overall. The four seemed normal like your everyday teenager with a happy go lucky attitude (minus Ravi). He wonders why they are here for they don’t like villains. Most of these people here, don’t look like villains at all. 

Jinyoung gives a small wave goodbye with his free hand and tugs Seokjin away again. Now he stood in front of two teenage girls who were talking to a reptilian man. They ceased their talking once they stood in front of them. 

“Hello Jinyoungie and Jinnie! Hehe they are the JJ friends, right unnie?” The blonde hair girl with black highlights gave a soft giggle at this. 

“Lisa. His name is Seokjin.” The dark haired girl next to her responded. 

“Seokjinnie~ That’s cute. Hi! I am Lalisa Manoban, but call me Lisa noona,” the joyful girl pointed at herself during her introduction. 

“Jennie, but call me whatever you want.” The dark brown haired girl smiles. Her smile reminded him of a cat especially for her eye had the same slit irises. 

“Spinner,” the lizard man said with a curt nod. 

“Nice meeting you all.” Seokjin repeats the same and with that, he gets dragged off again. This time he is headed towards the bar, where two other adults were there talking to Yuhwa and Kurogiri. 

Yuhwa must have seen them coming for she began pouring them, apple juice in two glass cups. She set down the carton of juice back on the bar’s black top. 

“Hey you two, come sit down.” The woman said softly and pointed to the bar’s high seats. 

Now Seokjin thought Jinyoung would sit himself next to the woman who was dressed in black but he actually took the seat further for the woman. This left him with no choice but to having to sit himself between the woman and Jinyoung.

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t bite.” Yuhwa reassures him as she slides them each a cup. 

The man who sat next to the woman dressed in black, only snorted. “Yeah the only one who should worry about that is Yuhwa.”

Yuhwa’s cheeks burned a cherry red causing the woman next to him to smirk. The innocent female in front of Seokjin is dating the woman next to him? Wait not dating—more like married. He caught sight of a diamond ring that shined underneath the lights of the bar as she moved her hands to hide her face. 

Are these people really villains?

“Names, Xiu Mei. Just call me Mei.” The dark red head’s lips lifted into a dangerous smile. 

“I’m Jay,” the man on the other side called out with a half wave of his right hand. 

Seokjin nodded his head and took of a sip of his juice. All these villains in the same room look more like a family coming together. There personalities don’t match anything like the villains he was told about. It’s odd. Really. Are they normally like this or do the their attitudes change once in front of heroes? 

“So kid, what’s your power?” Jay asks to Seokjin, breaking him away from his thoughts. 

Seokjin only frowned at the mention of this. If he told him that he is quirkless, would that bother everyone? Would they reject him? Although Leeteuk didn’t, other people have different reactions. Each of them are different so what’s there to say they will accept him? Caught up in his insecure thoughts, someone answered for him.

“He’s doesn’t have a quirk, but he will soon. He is the next successor of my quirk after all.” The voice behind him answers Jay’s question. It was Leeteuk. 

Seokjin twisted his upper torso to face Leeteuk and could see a man with frosty white hair behind the man. The man is the same height as Leeteuk. This man was beaming right towards his way. 

“Seokjin, I would like you to meet Kim Jongwoon, but call him Yesung.” Leeteuk steps to the side to allow Yesung come close to Seokjin. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Leeteuk has told me somethings about you.” Yesung leans over and ruffles Seokjin’s hair before standing up straight once again. 

“Seokjin, tomorrow you will start your training early, so I suggest heading off to bed now.” Leeteuk informs the boy and watches as he perks up a bit. 

Seokjin bobs his head and jumps off the stool. He turned to see Jinyoung was already doing the same so he already held his hand out for the other boy to take it. Jinyoung connects their hands and the two young boys are off. 

❦

The two boys made it to their room. Jinyoung let Seokjin borrow some sleepwear and so now the raven haired boy is dressed and laid there on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He missed his mother. 

How his mother would wake him up for school and give his a nice breakfast. Whenever she had a day off on the weekends, she and him would watch movies all day. Or they would even bake a dessert and then eat it with a glass a milk on the side. His mother would kiss him on his forehead and brush his hair back when he was younger. Although she worked hard for him, she always made time for him. So staying here will help her. Leeteuk will give her the money to help her. Maybe then she wouldn’t overwork herself anymore. 

“Jin.” The boy next to him, spoke up which cracked Seokjin away from his thoughts of his mother. Jinyoung seems the type as not to speak a lot or address someone by a nickname so Seokjin is left shocked. 

“Yes?” Seokjin asks, not leaving his eyes from the white ceiling. 

“I don’t know what you went through, boss only mentioned a bit. But just know, some of us know what you went through. You can share your pain with us. With me. I’m here for you.” Jinyoung replies in a warm tone that reminds him of his mother’s. 

This brought tears to his eyes. He clenched the sheets that covered him. The young boy bit down on his lip. Heat surged in his chest as he could only say a small thank you to the boy next to him. 

Maybe staying here won’t be so bad.

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

** E N D. **


	8. GROWING.

** W H Y ? **

** G R O W I N GA R C. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

Just as Leeteuk promised, Seokjin was woken up in the early hours of the morning by Yuhwa. She didn’t really go into specific detail about this training, she just said that she is the first part into helping him get strong. She also gave him a set of clothing that fits him. It was a simple black long sleeve shirt paired with olive cargo pants. His feet are covered by black combat boots. Now he is ready for training. 

In order to get Leeteuk’s quirk, his body needs to get strong for the quirk. That’s what she told him. He didn’t question what Leeteuk’s quirk is, not once. He decided that he will know once he receives it. So there Seokjin, sits in one of the bar’s high stools, eating breakfast that Yuhwa made for him. 

It tasted delicious, just like his mother’s. He wonders how she is—wait he needed to stop thinking about her. If he continues thinking about her then, he will most likely run back to her arms. If he runs back to her, then he is running back into them. 

He doesn’t want that. 

“Is it not to your liking?” Yuhwa’s soft voice interrupts his thoughts. 

“No! It’s tasty. I just have a lot in my mind, at the moment.” Seokjin whispers out, while idly picking his food. He doesn’t think he could continue eating. The memories are surging back to him and it’s becoming too painful. 

“You don’t have to eat it, Seokjin. If you’d like, we can start our training now?” Yuhwa suggests to the small boy, who perks up at this. Maybe this can provide a good enough distraction for him. 

“I would like that...” Seokjin trails off and nods his head. Anything that will help him in his goal. 

❦

“We will be just starting with the basics. So, we will focus on your mind. You will need to pay attention to every little detail of your opponent. Concentrate on just them, for if you do this, it will help you in taking them down more efficiently. You can be able to predict their next hits and this makes it easy for you. We can also broaden this, by having you focus on your surroundings as well. Whatever is in the background, use it as a weapon.” Yuhwa explains to Seokjin. 

The two are outside the villains complex. From the outside, it looks nothing more than an old abandoned building but once you walk in—it’s more than just old. Seokjin could only assumed that the hideout is in someplace far from civilization, because the building looks to be deep in the woods. Only tall green trees covered the area, but where Yuhwa had led him to was a clearing. It’s a large area, where there was only brown earthy soil and small patches of grass tugged out of the ends of the ground. 

It’s not fancy, but the villains surely make do of it. Seokjin could tell by the skid marks imprinted on the ground. 

“Okay Jin, I don’t want to really hurt you too soon, so we will start with someone around your age. Luckily Lisa, volunteered to help. She will only be attacking you without her quirk. Once you get the hang of this, we can begin using the quirk before proceeding to adults.” The female said to him, using the same tone as before. 

Just from hearing her talking, Seokjin decided that he liked her voice. It’s so soft and held gentleness in it. He truly thought that if she was not a villain, she could do best as some teacher. With her kind nature, she would be easy with kids. 

Okay he needs to stop being so sidetracked, or else he will do bad in the field.

While up in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice that Lisa was already in front of him. She held such a wide grin, that Seokjin hoped it didn’t split her face in half. 

“Hey Seokjinnie! Are you ready?” Lisa asked in such a carefree manner, that Seokjin wondered if she will be taking this serious. 

The female teenager just earned a small nod from the boy. She side glances the other female on the field who is staring at them. Yuhwa made sure to put a good amount of distance between them and her. It meant she won’t interfere unless needed to. 

Lisa‘s smile didn’t change not even as she ran up towards Seokjin and kicked him down to the dirt. He wasn’t obviously expecting this, for he couldn’t block it. He stayed there on the ground for a few seconds, before getting up at a snail’s pace. 

The blonde girl with black highlights took this opportunity to punch him square in the chest sending him back down. She could hear his breath being knocked out of him. His lungs must be burning for oxygen, she could tell as she sees him hunched over, trying to regain air back into his lungs. 

“When you get up Seokjin, make sure you’re quick. The hero you fight won’t pause just so that you can get back up. They will try to knock you down. Repeatedly. They will want you to stay down, don’t give them that chance.” Lisa advices, her carefree attitude changing into a more serious one. The teenage female crossed her arms against her chest. She wasn’t going to help him get up. This is his training. He needs to get back up and not give up. 

Just like the heroes, villains have their aims as well. They will not give up until they are victorious in the battle. Seokjin needs to know that. 

“Jin, if it’s too much, we can start again tomorrow.” Yuhwa’s voice pops up from behind them. 

“Yeah it’s totally cool, Seokjinnie. We can start again tomorrow when you are ready.” Lisa shrugs her shoulders and goes back to her normal attitude. Many actually deemed this attitude to be crazy. Whatever that meant. She never cared about what they said. She looked down at Seokjin and couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment. If they are starting tomorrow again then Seokjin doesn’t have the will. 

The progress won’t grow. 

“I guess I’ll get going then,” Lisa waves goodbye with a cheery grin but before she could leave, something hits her lower back. Waves of pain signals traveled to her brain and she immediately started rubbing the place where she was hit. She turned around and saw it was only Seokjin. His arm is stretched out in a clenched fist. 

“Guess we won’t be doing it tomorrow then.” Lisa grinned wolfishly, “Hurting me when I have my back turned? You play dirty. Alright get ready again, Seokjin.” 

❦

The training with Lisa and Yuhwa lasted all the way until late in the afternoon. Seokjin didn’t want to give up, not once. If he gave up, then that means he will be failing his younger self. He will be giving up on himself. He couldn’t have that. 

Even as the black haired boy’s body ached, he would not stop. Not now, not ever. 

He’s pretty sure bruises are already beginning to form all throughout his body. Lisa did not go easy on the blows but that’s fine. If she did then he wouldn’t have been able to master the skill of being able to predict her movements. It took a lot of tries but he finally did it. Lisa definitely made it a challenge, especially for her attitude made it harder on him. 

Thank god, he was able to do it in the end. 

“Great job, Seokjinnie!~” Lisa whistles out. She then waves to them before walking away back to the building. 

Now only he and Yuhwa are the only ones out here. Not that he minded, her presence is peaceful. 

“Why don’t we go heal you up. We can then go eat something, alright?” Yuhwa said beside him with that smile that just reminds of his mother’s. He nodded his head and swallowed back the memories of her. 

“Let’s go, then,” Yuhwa smiles and lifts the small boy up in her arms. His small arms hook themselves around her neck as to support himself from not falling off. Yuhwa wouldn’t want that after all. 

The two walked calmly to the building and headed inside. Once they were back inside the bar, Yuhwa settled him down gently on the bar’s high stools. It’s a great thing, that those seats are cushioned, or else it would be uncomfortable for the smaller boy. 

Yuhwa disappeared through the door of the bar for a few moments before coming back. “Lay will be coming to heal you, so I will go ahead and make something to eat. Is there anything particular that you want to eat?” She asks him. 

Seokjin shook his head, he will eat just about anything. He’s not one to be picky over his food. With her question answered, she left through the door again. He rested his forehead on top of the bar’s counter and closed his eyes. 

Images of his mother’s smile bombarded him. How they were so sweet and warm. Held so much love behind him. Her smile is what always put him at ease, maybe that’s why he feels so comfortable around Yuhwa. Her smile just reminds him a lot of his mother’s. 

Even the way she spoke, it sounded just like her. 

“Hey Jin,” the sound of Lay’s voice comes from behind him. 

The small boy lifts his head up and twists it around, so that he was now looking at the older teen. He blinks slowly, in a form of greeting him. He didn’t want to talk, not now. He doesn’t trust his voice at the moment. 

Lay just nods and places his hands on the younger boy’s back. His hands start emitting the same glow of healing energy as it was doing yesterday. The healing process is quick to work and before he knew it, he was already done.  


The way his power worked is that he would need only to heal one part of the area of someone’s body. Then the healing would spread to the rest of the person’s body. 

“There you go Jin, try not to get too hurt,” Lay chuckles and pats the younger ones head. He then left the bar. He normally would stay back and talk to the new younger villains, to make them feel welcomed but Seokjin needed time adjusting to this new place. 

It’s hard leaving your old life behind for a new one. Lay remembered when he first came here, he didn’t want to talk to anyone. Everything was so unfamiliar and it just wasn’t what he was use to. However, he gradually started talking more thanks to Kris and Chanyeol. They helped him get use to the new environment. 

Lay will take small, slow approaches with the younger boy. They will be small steps but eventually Seokjin will start feeling comfortable here. He will notice that some of them aren’t so bad. 

“Did Lay already heal you up?” Yuhwa tilts her head. She places a plate of sandwiches cut diagonally into triangles, in front of him. There is a cup full of what he is assuming is apple juice, not too far away from his plate. 

His mother would always cut his sandwiches like this. She would even make different shaped ones so that he could eat his food with fun, as she told him before. 

“You don’t like sandwiches?” Yuhwa’s eyebrows raise in slight confusion. 

This only caused Seokjin to blush in embarrassment and nod his head. “I do. Just that, I was just reminded by something is all.” He admitted in a much shier tone than he wanted. He is getting too careless now. 

The dark brown haired female gave a small chuckle in response that only deepened the color in Seokjin’s cheeks. She leaned over the bar’s counter, being careful with his food and drink. She brushed away his night black hair. It took everything in Seokjin’s willpower not to lean into her comforting touch. 

“Go ahead, and eat now.“ Yuhwa takes her hand away back sooner than he wanted. Her lips are lifted upwards into such a warm smile that makes Seokjin want to cry. 

He misses her too much. 

Once he brought one of the sandwiches up to his mouth and began chewing it. It’s nothing but a simple sandwich, but yet Yuhwa made it taste as if it came from a five star restaurant. It tastes delicious. He swallowed the food back and didn’t even notice the salty tears sliding down his face. 

Yuhwa did, her face contorts into a look of worry. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” She asks. 

Seokjin uses his dirty long sleeve of his shirt to wipe away his wet cheeks. Not minding that he is only dirtying his face. “Do you know of someone that can erase certain people from their memories?”

Yuhwa’s breath got stuck her throat, that she coughed out in surprise. Did she hear him, right? “You want someone gone from your memories?”

The small boy nods his head. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

It’s a tough choice, but this is the best for his mother and himself. 

  
═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

** E N D. **


	9. GROWING.

** W H Y ? **

** G R O W I N GA R C. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

Just as he asked, Yuhwa promised him that he could have someone erased from his memories—well not exactly erased, just locked away. They will remain locked until the person asks for them back or just if the person with the quirk deems it time for him to get his memories back. But he won’t take those options. Once he succeeds his mission, he will gain those memories back. How? Simple a letter. 

A letter that he wrote to himself that night, to which he left in hands of Jinyoung. The boy so far is the only few people he can trust. Jinyoung promised to give him the letter once Seokjin gets his revenge. Then he hid it, just so that Seokjin would not find out of it before getting his revenge. 

That’s good. 

◦ ❦ ◦

It took about three weeks for him to master the skill of predicting moves. He sparred with different people and their quirks: Lisa with her far than normal strength (she sure did hold herself back whenever she punched him...at first), Sehun and his ability of using air to his advantage, Chanyeol with his very hot blue flames, Jennie with her swift and agile combat movements that she gets from her cat like quirk, Kai and of course his teleportation power (those training days were rough), and finally his mentor Yuhwa. 

To say that he was not excited to fight her was the exact opposite of what he felt. He absolutely could not contain his eagerness. She held much more years of experience, so Yuhwa was a great challenge. That he was able to overcome. He managed to beat her—after several days.

Even as she used her quirk, which is the ability to bring forth chains and wrap themselves around someone and keep them restrained for however she liked. When he was stuck in those chains, she told him that he simply needed to dodge them so that’s what he did. After eluding those chains—he got himself stuck once again and that’s when she told him that he would need to break the chains. He thought she was crazy at first, the chains are so strong that they were basically unbreakable, but she advised him. That even the strongest things have a weakness. 

It was a tough challenge but he found her weakness. There’s a certain pressure point in her nape that Seokjin had to strike down on. It left her stunned and immobilized for exactly fifteen seconds before she came back to life again. It was tricky at first but then he would always see her rub her nape which caught his attention within the second day of sparring. 

Yuhwa looked extremely proud when he was able to push her to the ground instead of her doing it to him. Her eyes closed into crescent shapes, lips turned upwards so wide that exposed those pearly white teeth underneath, and she hugged him so tightly that he swore he could have passed out from the embrace. 

She wasn’t the only one who congratulated him. He received huge grins and loud hoots from the outgoing villains. Leeteuk gave him a pat on his head along with his signature curved smile. 

Yeah it had been three weeks but he has managed to master the skilled movement of calculating the performance of his opponent. He can be able to predict their movements just by noticing the small details: such as a leg moved back or by the tiny twitch of a clenched fist. Not only was he able to master that skill but his combat fighting also upped itself immensely. 

He knew how to fight. No longer was he that weak quirkless child. Nope. He was now far skilled than that pathetic kid. Although he just started, he was more stronger than that old Seokjin, but it isn’t quite enough yet. The black haired boy still wishes to be more stronger so that he can prove himself and the young version of himself that he can do it. **He will not be hurt again.**

◦ ❦ ◦

“Jin,” Yuhwa called out, breaking Seokjin away from his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Seokjin’s right eyebrow arches upwards in response. 

“You know how you asked,” Yuhwa paused herself before continuing with a deep breath escaping past her lips, “for someone to be gone from your memories?”

“Yes, I did.” Seokjin nods his head. 

“Well, the person who is able to do it...is here. So if you still want the memories of the person gone you have to stay here, okay?” Yuhwa said in her usual soft airy tone. 

Seokjin simply nodded his head once more. Here was just the bar, that’s where they both were at the moment. Everyone else was either training outside or doing their own thing. 

“Alright. I will be back, I am going to help Kurogiri with dinner. I will come back outside with a light snack.” Yuhwa turns around and starts walking to the door that leads to the kitchen but Seokjin’s voice stops her in her track. The young female turns around with a gentle questioned expression. “Yes?”

“Can you promise me that once my memories of my mom are gone...that Leeteuk will continue sending her money.” Seokjin stares straight into her eyes. 

“Of course, Seokjin.” Yuhwa lips slight curled upwards, understanding what the young boy meant. With that she opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Seokjin now by himself waiting for the said person to arrive. He probably waited for maybe ten minutes before someone entered the dimly lit up room. This person was a female. She appeared shorter than Lisa and Jennie, but she perhaps was taller than himself. Her hair is bright electric blue that makes her soft milky skin shine. Also is she really a villain? Because she had such a innocent face that Seokjin cannot believe it. 

“Are you Seokjin?” The new female asked with a perfectly arched brow. Her tone was warm and sweet sounding that Seokjin really cannot believe this person might be a villain. 

“I am.” The raven haired male replies back. 

“Jung Wheein,” the female—now introduced as Wheein plops herself next to him in the bar’s high stools. She stuck her hand out to him waiting for a handshake. 

“Nice to meet you,” Seokjin gently grabs Wheein’s hand, shaking it lightly. His throat couldn’t help but squeeze at the surname of Wheein’s. It was the same as one of **them**. 

“Back at ‘cha. So I heard you want to erase someone from your memories, right?” Wheein takes her hand back, letting it rest beside her. 

“Correct, I want to simply lock those memories of her until I get my revenge.” Seokjin explains to her. 

“Alright lets start them. It’s a simple and quick process, all you have to do is think of the person while closing your eyes and then I will sort of enter your mind.I might need to lock those memories behind a wall just for extra measurement.” Wheein instructs out and watches as the boy‘s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Think of the warmest memory you have of them, that usually helps in triggering every memory that they are in,” Wheein states in relaxing manner. 

“Wait before we do this, can you do me a favor?” Seokjin opens his eyes to add his whole puppy dog look. 

“Alright, kid, just stop with the puppy eyes, please.” Wheein mutters out with a blush adorning her cheeks. God, cute things are such a weakness. 

Seokjin blinked back in surprise, not really thinking his eyes would work that fast but nevertheless he won’t let the opportunity slip out of his hands. “I would like if you locked my mother’s memories as well. That way if I ever saw her and she tried to make me remember something...I don’t want to remember her too soon.” The younger male twiddles his thumbs with a strained smile on his face. 

The dark blue haired female gives him a genuine smile. “I will visit her later.” 

“Do you need an address?”

“Nope! I’ll be going through your memories so I’ll find out where you will live.”

“...thank you.”

“Yeah, okay. Now close your eyes!”

◦ ❦ ◦

Everyone from the villain building was in the bar, eating dinner and conserving with each other. Seokjin sat between Yuhwa and Jinyoung in one of the big circular tables, with them was also Xiu, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jaehwan. 

You would think that Seokjin would still feel out of place for he was still considered new but actually Seokjin felt like these people were his friends, his family. They all included him in and made him feel better than whenever was with them. These people are way better than them. 

“Jinnie, say ‘ah’” Chanyeol said as he held his chopsticks up to the said boy. He was offering him some noodles even though the younger boy had some in his very own dish. 

“Chanyeol hyung, that’s not fair I wanted to feed Seokjin,” Sehun whined out while holding his chopsticks as well to the raven haired male. 

Seokjin couldn’t help but scratched his nape at this dilemma, should he just eat both or one of the theirs or should he politely deny their offer for he also has they have. Whatever the answer may be, thankfully he didn’t have to answer for Ken stood up from his seat. He was going to help him in the situation, he knows it. 

“If anyone is feeding him, it’s going to be me.” Ken states with narrowed eyes to Chanyeol and Sehun. 

Okay so maybe he wasn’t going to help him, isn’t that great. “Uh guys?” Poor Seokjin—the three did not hear him for they started an argument on who would be able to feed them their food. The young boy felt a slight tug on his right sleeve and saw it was Jinyoung with noodles in his own chopsticks. 

Jinyoung help an expressionless face but there was a slight pink tint on his cheeks. Seokjin smiled and nodded, before opening his mouth wide and allowing his friend to feed him. 

“Now that’s not fair Jinyoungie! You cannot take us off guard!” Cried out the three older teenagers who only received a good whack on their heads from the boy. 

“Quiet, hyungs.” Jinyoung only responds as he goes back to his dinner with Seokjin, whom grinned widely at his friend. 

Yep, Seokjin never wants to leave these dorks.

◦ ❦ ◦

“Did Leeteuk assign you another mission, Wheein?” A silvery voice asks as he watches the midnight blue haired female about to leave the building. Yesung raises the steaming cup of tea to his mouth with an arched brow. The male sat in one of the various luxurious seats the building had to offer with one leg crossed over the other. His aura gave off a rather calm and poised one. 

“No, I promised the new kid I would do something for him,” She explains as she fiddled around with the wires that connect to her phone. 

“Really? Is it something that would risk us?” Yesung simply questions, setting his tea cup on the porcelain plate that match with it. 

“Nope! It involves me locking away his mother’s memories of him.” Wheein bluntly states, she wasn’t someone that would beat around the bush. Besides if she was, this person in front of her was almost as dangerous as Leeteuk. There is no way she would hide the answer from him. 

Yesung‘s eyes widen, surprised at what he was hearing but he quickly composed himself. Leeteuk was right into making him the next successor of the quirk. ”Don’t let me hold you back now. Try to come back early and be careful, Wheein.” 

“Of course, boss.”

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

**W H Y ?**

**G R O W I N GA R C.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry we out here late, I’ve been having heavy hectic schedules lately. but we back, ive been trying to update other books as well/ edit them as well. 
> 
> y’all c’mon and suggest quirks for Seokjin so like top quirks would be put in a poll or smth. :) don’t forget to comment it ! love you beautiful cuties !!


	10. RAGE.

** W H Y ? **

** RAGE. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

He opened his eyes in a groggily manner as the golden sunlight seeped through his window. The midnight haired male sat up in his bed and stretched his cramped arms out as a yawn escaped past his lips. The blaring sound of the annoying thing that awoken him from his blissful sleep, continued to ring and blast irritating alarm music. 

He reached over and pressed his finger to silence the sound. As much as he would want to blow the thing to shut it up, his parents would not be very happy on having to buy another phone. 

He ruffled his fluffy black hair and yawned. As he opened his brown irises once again, the picture by his nightstand caught his eye. It’s a picture of himself and his friends when they were younger. They were all laughing and smiling into the camera. But one person stood out in particular in the photograph. It was the youngest one of the group, who beamed into the camera with cheeks round and eyes shining bright. 

Jungkook lifted the framed picture as his lips slightly curled upwards. That person that stood out to him is Kim Seokjin. He was the youngest of their group and loved them all with his heart. Funnily enough, Jungkook loved him with all his heart too, when he was younger—still does. He can never act out on his feelings. Not because his friend would not swing that way but because the cheerful boy disappeared. 

He disappeared on that fateful day that they were going to say something that would fix everything but they couldn’t. Because of stupid Chanwoo and Wonshin. Oh how he wanted to kill those bastards after the day when the news broke out. His hyungs had to hold him and THEMSELVES back before they brought pain to those two idiots. 

Kim Seokjin disappeared and no one knows where he is. He could have ran away but even Jungkook knew that the boy would never leave his mother behind. The only theories he could come up with was that Seokjin was kidnapped and sold to some person or that he died and the murderer buried the body. The theories were grim and dark and Jungkook did not want to believe them. He knew Seokjin is out there, the strong boy just knew. 

He set the framed picture back on his nightstand and decided to finally start his day. Since he lives in the dorms that the school had to offer, he was able to wake up a bit late but not too much for then he would miss breakfast. 

H.G.S.A, or better known as Hong Gyeong-Su Academy is the #1 ranked high school in South Korea for adolescents to learn the true meanings of becoming a hero and can become one once finishing the required school years. It sits on the top of a hill that overlooks the city below. Between the city and the school is a grand forest. However to make sure no villains or civilians enter, a grand barrier borders around the school. The barrier has improved with technology and so the only people allowed to enter are ones with identification cards. Ones that don’t have it, cannot get in. 

Yes the school was hard to get into, but Jungkook managed to pass the entrance exams with flying colors. He is able to be in the same school as his hyungs and even the greatest PRO Heroes. His life seems good so far—well except it would have been better if Seokjin was still here.

Who knows maybe they could have been lovers. Jungkook chuckled and scoffed at the sudden memory of Chanwoo and Wonshik. Those two morons used their quirks to have him say those awful things to Seokjin. Chanwoo used his quirk to make sure that they didn’t move whenever he hurt Seokjin. His hands clenched into tight fists. Seeing the youngest one in pain, hurt his heart and he would beat himself up for he couldn’t stop those two from hurting Jin. 

Though he can’t help but roll his eyes when he remembers that he is equally guilty in causing Jin pain. He never went over his house to ask if he was okay or even try to approach the boy in school. Jungkook was afraid that if he did then Jin would just turn him away, so he kept his distance. That clearly was not the best option. 

❦

“Hey Jungkook-ah,” Jimin greets him with a charming smile as he sits down next to him. On the other side of Jimin, sits Kim Taehyung who was flirting with a female. 

“Hyung, can you take this conversation somewhere else?” Jungkook asks with a blank look. He doesn’t want to throw up when he is eating his breakfast. 

Taehyung only responds with a boxy smile and asks for the unknown girl to leave, who does immediately with a flustered reply of saying to call her. The split haired toned male turns to look over at Jungkook’s direction. “You should perhaps find a nice girl or boy to-“

He does not allow him to finish his sentence for he already begins to glare. “Don’t finish that.”

“Loosen up, Jungkook-ah,” Jimin jokes lightly, trying his best to diffuse the situation. Taehyung needs to learn when not to talk before Jungkook has his breakfast. 

“Geez,” Taehyung rolls his eyes and finally realizes that three people are missing. “Where are the hyung line at?”

“Oh!” The cheery boy pipes out, “Yoongi-hyung is still sleeping so Hoseok hyung went to wake him up but he took Namjoon hyung so that he would not die. I think Namjoon hyung mentioned taking Jackson hyung along so that he would be the one to die when waking Yoongi hyung up.”

“That is very smart.” Taehyung whistled out. “But how did they convince him to do it?”

“Oh Namjoon hyung said he would pay Jackson money and that he would do his homework for a week—if he didn’t die that is.” Jimin chuckles and ruffles his soft blonde hair. 

“Namjoon hyung should have asked me to do it. I need someone to do my homework,” the second oldest of the three says with a small pout resting on his lips. 

“He was going to, but you were too busy flirting.” Jimin rolls his eyes, amused with the other’s reaction. 

“Wow. Now, is that shocking?” Jungkook questions sarcastically. 

“It’s not my fault that I want to share my love with everyone.” Taehyung states, looking straight at Jimin. He didn’t even want to acknowledge the youngest because if he did then most likely Jungkook would hit him. 

“I don’t think that’s love, Taehyung,” Jimin responds cheekily. 

Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but chooses to the close it when he feels a pair of eyes burning into him. He could tell that Jungkook is giving him a heated glare at the moment. Taehyung did not want to get blastedtoday. 

❦

Jungkook’s first class of the day is Hero Training. The PRO Hero that teaches the class is the famous number one hero: Thunderclap. The class is basically them training and battling against each other so that they could be able to improve. Fortunately for Jungkook, he has this class with his friends. The only downside is having Taehyung still there. 

Jungkook, like everyone else, is required to wear the hero training uniform. It’s a navy blue tracksuit with simple white stripes going up from the chest area and another pair that runs from the abdominal region to the legs. The sleeves of the shirt are just above the elbows with another simple design of red and white. The uniform is form fitting but also loose in some areas needed. It still allows him to battle against his classmates. 

He left the male’s locker rooms and already sees that all his hyungs are there, talking amongst themselves and with another group that Jungkook knows. Those people are GOT7. Yeah they are called by that even when there only six members in the group. Though Jungkook won’t say anything about the name for he and his hyungs are labeled as BTS. 

The fangirls of the academy decided on the name for each group on the campus, which is weird to Jungkook. These fangirls have no life, so they are out labeling each male friend group or even some female friend groups. 

“Hey Jungkook,” Yugyeom pipes out as he teeters away from his conversation with Youngjae and Jimin. 

“Hey Yugyeom,” Jungkook casually greets and puts his fist out for the other to bump it. 

Yugyeom does respond back with a bump of his own and was about to open his mouth until their teacher came out with two people behind him. 

“HELLO EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING.” Thunderclap practically yells out his greeting to his students with a huge grin on his face. Everyone had to cover their ears so that their eardrums would not be damaged by the loud yelling. “Now I will like introduce you to two new students that will be joining us. They are from the analytics department and will record anything that will help you improve.” Though Thunderclap was still shouting, he toned it down just so his students would not complain.

“Introduce yourselves my youthful students.” 

The one with shaggy black hair that covered his eyes and only showed his mouth and nose stepped forward. From what Jungkook could see that there was only a straight line formed on his lips. 

“I am Choi Seok.” The shaggy haired male stated so blandly that makes Jungkook think his name really suited him. 

The one next is shorter but not that short than the first one. He stepped forward and waved his arms even when he had a clipboard with various papers on it. His hair was a more silvery color and had wavy hair with small strands falling in front of his forehead. “Hello! I am Kim Jaeyoung. I will do my best to help everyone of you to get stronger.” Then that’s when the boy smiled so brightly, so warmly and so contagiously that it had many others smiling back. 

It’s as if time has stopped the moment the boy who introduced himself smiled. That smile felt so familiar that it filled his heart with warmth. It looked exactly like—that’s impossible the new student is not him. Not that Seokjin is out there, this person is just not him. He cannot be him. 

Jungkook must have been staring for a long while since Yugyeom had to shake him hard to snap him from his trance. 

“You okay there, Kook?” Yugyeom asks with a sly smile. “You’ve been staring at the shorter new kid for a while now.” 

“I’m fine..” Jungkook shakes his head to get rid of the memories for now, “...just thought he looked like someone I knew.”

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

**END.**


	11. PAIN.

**W H Y ?**

**PAIN**.

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

His day started off like every other morning. He woke up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and combed his split toned hair. His hair color are two different colors. On one side it’s a pure snow white color. On the other side it’s a fiery red color. He dyed it red because whenever he saw his original hair color, Taehyung would pull a disgusted face. 

Brown was bland and boring just like his uptight _father’s_ hair color. The memories of the said man just left a bitter taste on his tongue. 

_His father_ is the #2 PRO Hero in South Korea. His hero name is Scorching Fire, because shocking as it is, his quirk is fire. Now Taehyung won’t say he hates _his father_ , just that he highly dislikes the man for he is a horrible father. He is so caught up in trying to be the best that he forgets that he has a family at home. 

His mother, a kind woman with white hair that resembles a snow rabbit’s fur and eyes that were a beautiful oceanic blue, raised him by herself. _His father_ did not want anything to do with him until Taehyung accidentally was demonstrating his quirk to his mom one day. That’s when _his father_ started paying attention. 

His father’s training was barbaric and inhumane. No sane father would ever put their own child through the training that caused bruises and multiple scars. Well guess _his father_ isn’t exactly sane. 

_His father’s_ actions caused many things to happen. One, it killed his older brother away. The eldest Kim, is dead. He left behind four others who loved him very much. Next, Taehyung was forced to grow up at a young age without much of a proper childhood. The only warm memories he had were with his friends and rare moments with his siblings. Finally, it’s _his father’s_ deeds that made Taehyung lose two more people dear to him. His mother and Seokjin. 

The usually eccentric boy was not stupid. He could hear the fights behind closed doors and the soft sobs that followed after his father left. He could see his mother lose her beautiful smile after every fight. She would always wear a strained smile whenever she looked at him or his siblings. If he thought that was disheartening then the memory of his mother saying she was scared of him was even more heartbreaking. 

He wanted to help her make dinner, when he arrived to the kitchen, his mother was making a phone call to someone. She was talking while carrying hot boiled water for the green tea they were going to have at dinner. She thought she was alone when she slipped that she was terrified of him and his siblings. Saying that they were just like  _him_. She even said that she was more afraid of Taehyung. That the left side of his body looked too much like _his_ _father’s_. His heart hurt after hearing that but what hurt the most was when she mentioned that she could no longer raise him. 

That’s when Taehyung revealed himself and that he had been hearing the entire time. He should have never for if he didn’t then his mother would have the dropped the pot of boiled water on his left arm. He should have not screamed and cried out loud, alerting _his father_ who stormed in with a furious look once he saw what happened. _His father_ knocked his mother out with his fire quirk and then picked up her unconscious body and left. When he returned his mother was no longer with him and _his father_ said that she was sent somewhere where she belongs. As he got older, he then found out where  _he_ put her but Taehyung has yet to still visit her. He is scared to see her and see that she hates him.

Although his mother burned him, it was nothing but pure accidental for he snuck up on her when she was carrying something hot. Taehyung knew she felt guilty for she tried to soothe the burn with her ice quirk but still that didn’t help the searing pain. So he screamed in pain and saw _his father_ use his quirk on his mother. That’s when Taehyung refused to use his left side. He has never used the left side for anything, only his right. It’s all he has of his mother. 

Not once has he used his left side and he never will. For every time he looks at the scar of reddened tissue he sees a side that he never wants to be. 

It’s also because of this same issue of his mother being gone and _his father_ being hard on his training did it also mean that he lost Kim Seokjin. The youngest of their group and would have still been here if Taehyung had not moved to someone that seemingly understood his pain. Chanwoo apparently knew to a certain understanding what Taehyung went through for he also had a hard ass for a father. That was a lie. 

If _his father_ never drove his mother to sorrow and pain then she would have been by his side. If _his father_ had been a little more loving, then Taehyung would have never distanced himself away from the boy who made him always happy. Seokjin would have been by his side with a grand smile showing his pearly white teeth. 

He could have been by Taehyung’s side allowing Taehyung to love him. Taehyung is undeniably in love with someone that no longer exists in his life. That’s why he flirts around with the students here because deep down he is covering his hidden feelings for Seokjin. 

❦

Taehyung did what he usually did, flirt with the first girl he laid his eyes on. He used charming words and flirty smiles to reel her in. Her name is Yuna and that’s all he remembers. To him, she isn’t nothing but another person among people he doesn’t remember and flirts with her to hide his pain. 

God if his older sister, Jisoo learned about what he was doing then he would earn a good smack to the face for locking up his feelings instead of talking about it to someone. 

“You are a pretty cute girl, has anyone ever told you that?” Taehyung whispers in his normal deep voice and watched as the poor girl’s cheeks turn pink. He was going continue but then he heard the voice of Jungkook.

“Hyung, can you take this conversation to somewhere else?” His younger friend, Jungkook asks with a blank look. That’s when Taehyung knew he has to ask the girl to leave. Guess it’s best for them since Taehyung was beginning to get bored with flirting. 

He turns to face her, “Sorry my dear, but you have to leave because my poor Jungkookie is getting angry since I’m not paying any attention to him.” Taehyung finishes with his boxy smile and watches as the flustered female leaves with asking him to call her. Yuna will be disappointed to find out that he won’t be calling her. He fixes him body so that he was now facing Jungkook. “You should perhaps find a nice girl or boy to-“ Like Taehyung would ever do the same.

The raven haired male did not let him finish and glares. “Don’t finish that.”

“Loosen up, Jungkook-ah,” Jimin jokes lightly. Jimin his best friend soulmate does his best to diffuse the situation. 

“Geez,” Taehyung rolls his eyes and finally realizes that three people are missing. How did he not notice? “Where are the hyung line at?”

“Oh!” The cheery blonde beside him pipes out, “Yoongi-hyung is still sleeping so Hoseok hyung went to wake him up but he took Namjoon hyung so that he would not die. I think Namjoon hyung mentioned taking Jackson hyung along so that he would be the one to die when waking Yoongi hyung up.”

“That is very smart.” Taehyung whistled out. Namjoon hyung is a smart man after all. “But how did they convince him to do it?”

“Oh Namjoon hyung said he would pay Jackson some and that he would do his homework for a week—if he didn’t die that is.” Jimin chuckles and ruffles his soft blonde hair.

“Namjoon hyung should have asked me to do it. I need someone to do my homework,” the second oldest of the trio states with a small pout resting on his lips.

“He was going to, but you were too busy flirting.” Jimin rolls his eyes, amused with the other’s reaction.

“Wow. Now, is that shocking?” Jungkook questions sarcastically.

“It’s not my fault that I want to share my love with everyone.” Taehyung states, looking straight at Jimin. Now that’s a lie, he doesn’t want to share his love. He wants to hide his love for the only person he actually loves. This is the only way to hide his pain. This flirty persona is nothing but an act to lock away that lonely boy that left his friend. 

“I don’t think that’s love, Taehyung,” Jimin responds cheekily.

Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but chooses to the close it when he feels a pair of eyes burning into him. He could tell that Jungkook is giving him a heated glare at the moment. Taehyung did not want to get blasted at today and he doesn’t want to continue lying about sharing fake love to people he doesn’t care about. The only person he will ever love romantically is Seokjin.

❦

Taehyung’s first class of the day is Hero Training. The PRO Hero that teaches the class is the famous number one hero: Thunderclap. His father’s rival that he promises to crush in battle one day to become the top hero. Yeah his father will never reach that level. 

This class is basically them training and battling against each other so that they could be able to improve. To Taehyung this another class where he can attract a classmate with meaningless words. 

Taehyung, like everyone else, is required to wear the hero training uniform. The uniform is form fitting but also loose in some areas needed. It still allows him to battle against his classmates and even use his ice quirk to full potential. 

Taehyung happily chats with his friends as they all wait for their teacher to come out. The hero sure takes a long time to arrive. 

“The dorms certainly need to upgrade their rooms. I’m tired of hearing the angry yells of the boy next door. He has a lot of anger issues,” Taehyung complains to Mark, a friend that is from the group, GOT7. Odd name but his own group of friends are called BTS. The split toned male doesn’t mind the name for it sort of fits them. 

“I can only imagine. It’s a good thing I’m between Jaebum and some other kid that’s quiet.” Mark states as he pats away the wrinkles in his uniform. 

“You are lucky, I would be glad to sleep next to Yoongi hyung and Jimin. Everyone else isn’t that great to be next door neighbors. Namjoon hyung is clumsy and will knock into things, Hoseok hyung is a morning person and gets up way too early, and Jungkook sleeps too late playing video games.” Taehyung brushes the white strands of hair away from his line of vision. 

“Don’t you also play video games at night?” Mark questions answered Taehyung only gives a sheepish smile in response. 

“HELLO EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING.” Thunderclap practically yells out his greeting to his students with a huge grin on his face. Everyone had to cover their ears so that their eardrums would not be damaged by the loud yelling. “Now I will like introduce you to two new students that will be joining us. They are from the analytics department and will record anything that will help you improve.” Though Thunderclap was still shouting, he toned it down just so his students would not complain.

“Introduce yourselves my youthful students.”

The one with shaggy black hair that covered his eyes and only showed his mouth and nose stepped forward. He seemed kind of cute but looks kind of boring. Maybe he’s one of those quiet kids that blush easily, Taehyung ponders out.

“I am Choi Seok.” The boring boy stated so blandly that makes Taehyung rethinkhis decision of trying to flirt with him. He’s one of those kids that care only about their grade and nothing else.

The one next is shorter but not that short than the first one. He stepped forward and waved his arms even when he had a clipboard with various papers on it. His hair was a more silvery color and had wavy hair with small strands falling in front of his forehead. “Hello! I am Kim Jaeyoung. I will do my best to help everyone of you to get stronger.” Then that’s when the boy smiled so brightly, so warmly and so contagiously that it had many others smiling back.

Now this is someone Taehyung can certainly flirt with. The boy looked so innocent and sweet, that Taehyung actually wants to see him all bothered with simple luring words. Maybe it’s something about him that is familiar that peaks Taehyung’s interest but Taehyung has certainly found the latest person he is interested in. 

Mark nudges his stomach gently, “Found your next victim?”

Taehyung smiles wolfishly, “Oh yeah.”

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

**END**.


	12. DENIAL.

** W H Y ? **

** DENIAL. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

The lean male rolled in bed and yawned out loudly. He swung his legs over to the floor of his dorm room and walked to his dresser where there was a mirror there. His hair is a mess. His usual soft, neat hair had strands of pale blonde hair sticking everywhere. Jimin grabbed the small brush off his dresser and brushed his hair down. In a matter of seconds, the hair was back to being nice and tidy. 

A tiny yawn escaped past his lips and Jimin shook his head, trying to wake himself up. It surprisingly worked. Jimin smiled to himself and opened the dresser’s cabinet and pulled his school uniform out. It’s a simple navy color jacket with pockets on the abdominal area. There was even a breast pocket that had the academy’s emblem crest stitched on. Underneath the jacket, he has to wear a long white button up shirt with a black tie around his shirt’s collar. Jimin also has to wear black pants. The only thing that they were allowed to wear that was their own choice, was their shoes. Jimin paired his school uniform with simple black converse. They are comfortable and sort of fit with the outfit but then again he has no one to impress. 

No one in the academy has caught his eye and no one ever will. His heart is set on only one boy. Kim Seokjin. Seokjin’s tinkling laughter was so melodious whenever Jimin wrapped his arms the him. Or how the younger would run his fingers through his hair whenever Jimin laid his head on his lap. Yes those were moments that he will never forget. Those precious memories are all he has left of Seokjin. 

Sometimes he feels that he is the only one that remembers Seokjin but every time Jimin visits Jungkook’s room, his eyes would linger on the picture of the boy he once knew. That’s when Jimin remembers he isn’t the only one suffering. Yep, but he feels alone in these feelings. He doesn’t know if any of the others do have feelings for Seokjin but Jimin knows he does. 

Ever since the youngest of the group disappeared, Jimin did not stop in trying to finding him. He would distribute papers of Seokjin’s picture and asked around the city if they have seen him. Everyday he would be given a pity stare and a sad no. He did this would Seokjin’s mother but in the middle of their search, Seokjin’s mother stopped. 

Jimin walked straight to the Kim residence and knocked on the door. He saw Mother Kim, with a tilted head and a wide smile on her face. He was taken back at first but then assumed that she perhaps found Seokjin, so that’s why she must have been so happy. That was not the case when he asked if she found Seokjin. 

She had gave him a confused expression and asked, “Who is Seokjin?” Thats when Jimin bursted into hysterics, saying it was her son and how could she forget him so easily. It got so bad that Mother Kim had to call his own mother and comforted him until Mother Park picked him up and took him. He told her what happened about Seokjin’s mother forgetting the boy that was his whole world and she told him that when people are grieving they forget important people. They forget the ones they love so bad that all memories of them disappear. 

Father Park commanded Jimin that very day to stop looking for Seokjin because he is gone. He is no longer breathing on this world. It was harsh but he was trying to help his son so he wouldn’t mourn himself to death. 

It was that very day, Jimin had to accept that Seokjin gone and will never come back. But he also made a promise to himself that he would never forget Seokjin. Jimin promised Seokjin that he would always visit the grave that had no body in the casket. It was nothing but a tombstone with Kim Seokjin engraved on the cold slab. The Park family had everything paid to send their regards to the lost Kim who left this world too early. 

The pale blonde still visits the grave, on Seokjin’s birthday and the anniversary when he disappeared. Those days are reserved only for Seokjin, even when one of his friends ask where he is going, Jimin only gives them a smile and leaves. They are smart, they always figure out where he goes on those days. 

❦

“Good morning, Namjoon hyung!” Jimin cheerily greets as he sits down on the usual table his friends sit. Taehyung is there as well but he is currently busy with someone. 

“Good morning, Jimin,” Namjoon looks up from the novel he had been reading. “How was your morning?”

“Pretty great, hair was messy as always and yours?” 

“Came out with minor injuries,” the older of the two scratched his neck in slight embarrassment. 

“That’s good hyung! Sooner you will come out with none!” Jimin chuckles out and pats the older who had red ears. The blonde male would have continued laughing at his clumsy hyung’s demise but a very frantic and loud voice interrupted them. 

“Namjoon I need your help!” Screeched the voice of Hoseok who ran up to the table. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Namjoon asks.

“I need your help, promise me you will help me!” The dark brown haired male fell to his knees and clasped his hands in a pleading motion. 

“Fine! Just get up, there is people staring,” Namjoon groans out. 

“Great! Let’s go wake up Yoo—“

“Stop right there hyung, I will not do that with you.” Namjoon cuts Hoseok hyung off. 

Jimin bursts out in laughter again, “Oh Namjoon hyung, you promised Hoseok hyung though.” 

“Exactly! So come on,” Hoseok rises up and grabs Namjoon’s arm, trying to drag the boy from out of the seat from Namjoon planted himself in his seat. 

Namjoon looks to Jimin for help but the said boy is laughing behind his hand and looks at Taehyung to get Namjoon out of this mess but the boy is too invested in his conversation at the moment. Jimin could only shrug his shoulders in response seeing as there is nothing else he could offer. Namjoon looked around nervously and finally found thought of someone who will save him. 

“Jackson!” Namjoon states out loud. At this point Hoseok managed to get the taller male out of his seat. “Lets go get Jackson to help us so we both don’t die.” 

Hoseok stops his pulling and hummed in thought, “Yeah but how will be convince him?”

“I’ll do his homework for a week and pay him.” Jimin knew Jackson would never refused such an offer because he once struck up this deal with the Chinese man to separate Jungkook and Taehyung from their little battle. 

“Fine, lets go find him. See ya Jimin!” Hoseok bids him a goodbye and drags the tall man next to him out of the cafeteria. 

Jimin lets only a small chuckle to escape and finally sees one of his friends coming towards their table. “Hey Jungkook-ah,” He greets Jungkook with his charming smile as he sits down next to him.

Jungkook does not respond back for his is looking at Taehyung with a blank expression. “Hyung, can you take this conversation to somewhere else?”

Finally, Taehyung finishes his flirting and gives his boxy smile to Jungkook. Jimin couldn’t help but feel pleased that someone finally said it. Jungkook’s mouthy responses really come in handy—sometimes. 

After Taehyung request the female to leave, he turns towards them but looks at Jungkook’s direction.“You should perhaps find a nice girl or boy to-“

The raven haired male did not let him finish and glares. “Don’t finish that.”

“Loosen up, Jungkook,” Jimin jokes lightly, trying his best to diffuse the situation. Taehyung needs to learn when not to talk before Jungkook has his breakfast. Seriously, it’s as if Taehyung loves disrupting the youngest. 

“Geez,” Taehyung rolls his eyes and looks around in their table. “Where are the hyung line at?”

“Oh!” Jimin pipes out, “Yoongi-hyung is still sleeping so Hoseok hyung went to wake him up but he took Namjoon hyung so that he would not die. Namjoon hyung mentioned taking Jackson hyung along so that he would be the one to die when waking Yoongi hyung up.”

“That is very smart.” Taehyung whistled out. “But how did they convince him to do it?”

“Oh Namjoon hyung said he would pay Jackson some money and that he would do his homework for a week—if he didn’t die that is.” Jimin chuckles and ruffles his soft blonde hair. 

“Namjoon hyung should have asked me to do it. I need someone to do my homework,” the second oldest of the three says with a small pout resting on his lips.

“He was going to, but you were too busy flirting.” Jimin rolls his eyes, amused with the other’s reaction. Taehyung could be so funny sometimes. 

“Wow. Now, is that shocking?” Jungkook questions sarcastically.

“It’s not my fault that I want to share my love with everyone.” Taehyung states, looking straight at Jimin. The blonde haired male knows what he is doing. Taehyung does not want to acknowledge Jungkook’s presence or he might get a good explosion to the face. 

“I don’t think that’s love, Taehyung,” Jimin responds cheekily. He knows what loves it. Love is wanting to be with the one that holds dear to your heart. Ah he truly wishes to be next to Seokjin right now. 

Jimin watches as Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but chooses to the close it when he sees a pair of eyes burning into him. Jimin could tell that Jungkook is giving the second youngest a heated glare at the moment. Guess that’s Taehyung’s only warning. 

❦

Jimin’s first class of the day is Hero Training. The PRO Hero that teaches the class is the famous number one hero: Thunderclap. Now many people outside of their class will say that they are lucky but truly Jimin wished that Thunderclap, otherwise known as Mr. Takeshi, was very loud. When Jimin first met him, he hoped that his ears wouldn’t bleed. 

Though he could change teachers, he wishes not to. This hero is the one that Seokjin admired. He remembered how the boy’s eyes would light up at any mention of Thunderclap. Yeah call him selfish but Jimin wants to be in this class for Seokjin. 

Jimin, like everyone else, is required to wear the hero training uniform. It allows him to use his gravity quirk when he needs to pick up the person he is battling and throw them across the field. 

The blonde male happily chats with Youngjae and Yugyeom as they wait for their teacher to arrive. For some reason that man is always late. 

“I’ve lately had to sleep late to study the upcoming text for Mr. Choi.” Jimin says to his friends. 

“Well at least his tests are easy,” Youngjae states as he scratches the back of his head. Jimin actually has Youngjae’s dad as his teacher, which is still odd to them but they learned to deal with it. 

“Only if you study,” Yugyeom beams in.

“True,” Jimin agrees with his young friend and only watches as the youngest of GOT7 leave so he could be able to greet Jungkook. 

“Well I’m glad that the Sports Festival is almost coming up,” Youngjae grins. 

“Yeah but it’ll be every man for himself,” Jimin chortles out. 

The school has this festival every year where every first year student participates. It’s to show the top heroes that you are worthy of being a hero and you will even get to impress them. The first years will have to do it, meaning Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom will have to participate in the festival. They will compete with each other and even some sports will allow them to team up together. 

“Try to go easy on me~” Youngjae pokes Jimin’s bicep. The blonde male couldn’t but give a cold sweat, Youngjae’s quirk allows him to turn anything or even anyone to stone. He’s even able to release whatever he turned to stone back but that’s only if he wants to. 

“HELLO EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING.” Thunderclap practically yells out his greeting to his students with a huge grin on his face. Everyone had to cover their ears so that their eardrums would not be damaged by the loud yelling. “Now I will like to introduce you to two new students that will be joining us. They are from the analytics department and will record anything that will help you improve.” Though Thunderclap was still shouting, he toned it down just so his students would not complain.

“Introduce yourselves my youthful students.”

The one with shaggy black hair that covered his eyes and only showed his mouth and nose stepped forward. Jimin couldn’t help but want to cut that hair away. Like could this male even see? 

“I am Choi Seok.” The shaggy haired male stated blandly. The boy sounded bored and uninterested but hey Jimin won’t give up on his mission! He promises to himself that he will convince the male to let Jimin cut his hair. 

The one next is shorter but not that short than the first one. He stepped forward and waved his arms even when he had a clipboard with various papers on it. His hair was a more silvery color and had wavy hair with small strands falling in front of his forehead. “Hello! I am Kim Jaeyoung. I will do my best to help everyone of you to get stronger.” Then that’s when the boy smiled so brightly, so warmly and so contagiously that it had many others smiling back.

Jimin was one of those people that smiled back. Now this male looks like he be a fun person to be around. 

“We should introduce ourselves to them!” Youngjae chimed in. 

“We should.” Jimin happily agrees with his friend. He won’t let this opportunity of making a new friend go to waste. He will even ignore the tug his heart made when first glancing upon Jaeyoung.

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

  
  


** END. **


	13. STUCK.

** W H Y ? **

** REMORSE. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

Namjoon woke up at 7 in morning sharp and started his daily routine. He changed into the school uniform and when doing so he somehow managed to hurt his toe when bumping into the coffee table he has in his dorm. 

He went to the connected restroom and combed his hair. While he did that, his combed broke and the second year student could only mourn over ‘its death’. Well at least Namjoon managed to get the tangles out of his blonde mixed with a light shade of rose colored hair. 

Then finally the last thing to do before leaving his dorm is brushing his teeth. Unfortunately for him, his elbow hit the shower door just as he finished his task. Though it hurt, Namjoon couldn’t help but feel accomplished. He only bumped into two things this morning. 

❦

“Good morning, Namjoon hyung!” Jimin cheerily greets Namjoon and he couldn’t help but wonder how the boy is so happy in the mornings. Same question also applies to Hoseok. 

Since Namjoon wakes up earlier than his friends, he is always there in their usual hangout spot first. Then it’s Taehyung and the two would converse until either Jimin or Hoseok arrived. However today Taehyung seems busy with a girl. It’s a good thing Namjoon carried this novel with him incase something like this happened. 

“Good morning, Jimin-ah,” Namjoon looks up from the novel he had been reading once he heard someone sit down. “How was your morning?”

“Pretty great, hair was messy as always and yours?”

“Came out with minor injuries,” Namjoon admits as he scratches the back of his neck.

“That’s good hyung! Sooner you will come out with none!” Jimin chuckles out next to him and pats the second year, who had red ears. Namjoon knew he was a clumsy man, every teacher knows it, every student knows it, hell even some distant relatives that Namjoon has never met before, know. 

Frankly it’s a little embarrassing but he always shows his worth on the battle field. There people can see why he is one the top students in the second year. With his intelligent battle tactics and fast quirk, he shows everyone that they to can do it to. 

“Namjoon I need your help!” The oh so familiar voice of Hoseok screeches out as he comes up to the table. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Namjoon asks.

“I need your help, promise me you will help me!” The dark brown haired male fell to his knees and clasped his hands in a pleading motion.

“Fine! Just get up, there is people staring,” Namjoon groans out. He caught the stares that were being given around them. Sometimes he wondered why he is friends with this hyung. 

“Great! Let’s go wake up Yoo—“

“Stop right there hyung, I will not do that with you.” Namjoon cuts him off. That is one thing he will never help anyone on. Waking up the eldest of the group just brings shivers down his spine. 

The smiley blonde beside him bursts out in laughter. “Oh Namjoon hyung, you promised Hoseok hyung though.” Dang, Namjoon thought Jimin would be on his side. 

“Exactly! So come on,” Hoseok rises up from the floor and grabs Namjoon’s arm, trying to drag the boy from out of the seat from Namjoon planted himself in his seat. He will stay in this seat until he dies. 

He glances over to Jimin for help but the said boy is laughing behind his hand still. His eyes moved to Taehyung but the boy is too invested in his conversation at the moment. It’s great to see that his friends are so helpful in his time of need. The rose gold colored hair male looked around nervously and finally thought of someone who will save him.

“Jackson!” Namjoon blurts out loud. Jackson is the same year as them and his quirk allows his body to harden so he will be fine, probably. Too busy thinking, he didn’t notice that Hoseok managed to get the taller male out of his seat. No matter he will continue talking. “Lets go get Jackson to help us so we both don’t die.”

The dark brown haired male stops his pulling and hummed in thought, “Yeah but how will be convince him?”

“I’ll do his homework for a week and pay him twenty dollars.” Namjoon answers and scratches the side of his neck. He will strike this bargain and see the Chinese male agree with it. 

“Fine, lets go find him. See ya Jimin!” With that Hoseok drags Namjoon out of the cafeteria and to dorms of second years. 

❦

Getting Jackson to agree was easy—well until Namjoon mentioned that he would pay him twenty dollars and would do his homework assignments for him for a week. So now they are here, inside Yoongi’s dorm. When Hoseok first entered the school, the teachers gave Hoseok a key card to Yoongi’s dorm since he’s always sleeping and late to class. They made sure Hoseok would wake up the eldest and get him to his first period on time. 

“Okay Jackson, just go ahead and wake him up,” Hoseok nudges the Chinese male to the sleeping Yoongi. 

Both Namjoon and Hoseok were far off in the corner to make sure that they wouldn’t die. 

Jackson seemingly gulps and gives one quick pray before grabbing the third year’s shoulders and shaking him violently. “Wake up Yoongi hyung! Time to start the day and—“ Poor Jackson was not able to finish his sentence for he let out a small terrified yelp. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Room.” The chilling voice of Namjoon’s eldest hyung drawled out each word in a calm manner. 

“Gladly!” Jackson smiles anxiously and runs out of the room, leaving behind two people who were fearing for their lives. 

The third year student only glanced at them as he sat up in his bed. His black long bangs covered his face, so Namjoon could not see his face. 

“Uh Yoongi hyung?” Namjoon asks cautiously.

The eldest of them didn’t say anything and that made Namjoon a little more nervous. This hyung can be scary when he wants to. Before he could open his mouth and place the blame on the dark brown haired male next to him, Yoongi spoke up. 

“I saw him again.”

“Saw who again?” This time it’s Hoseok who questions. 

“Jin.”

Namjoon’s breath hitched as his throat tightens at the name. Jin, or Seokjin, was the boy who showed compassion to him on and didn’t care that his family was well known. Sure he marveled at his family being heroes but he didn’t pursue Namjoon to meet them. He chased after him for friendship. That’s how Namjoon was able to know everyone of them. It was the boy that brought him into the group and showed him how to loosen up. That boy was truly something else. 

Seokjin was so carefree and kind, he could meet someone new and be friends with them by the end of the day.

He was Namjoon’s first friend and even first crush. He thought that being protective of the boy was understandable but when he found himself imagining pecking Seokjin’s lips that’s when Namjoon drawn himself back. He built a wall around himself whenever Seokjin was there, why? Because he was afraid of those thoughts. He never had them before so he was afraid as to why he wanted to hold Seokjin’s hand and keep him by his side. 

It probably was not until he mentioned them to his mother about the feelings (and not who caused them), did he finally know. He was in love. The word was not foreign to him but the romantic love was. With his feelings being labeled, you would think Namjoon would act upon them, right? Nope he tried to avoid any encounter with the boy but it proved to be hard whenever he was with Chanwoo. 

That boy has some sort of obsession with hurting Seokjin and Namjoon could only see from the sidelines. He was disappointed himself and should have at least visit Seokjin to tell him the truth but his stupid feelings got in the way. It only became worse once Namjoon was forced to say hurtful words the first time. 

The second time was painful than the first for it resulted in the disappearance of Seokjin. He thought he could be able to get a second chance that day and show that it was not him saying those words but Chanwoo just had to come. 

Now Seokjin is gone and Namjoon is stuck with these feelings that he will never reveal to the boy he loves. 

❦

The three all headed their first class of the day in silence. Namjoon knew his friends feel guilty because they all lost the boy that was always smiling no matter what. 

The first class of the day was one that they shared with first years so that they can help them get better with fighting. Yeah their teacher was Mr. Takeshi, otherwise known as Thunderclap. Although the man was a little late, Hoseok or even Namjoon would have to wake up Yoongi so he arrived earlier than the teacher. Since they are the upperclassmen, they have to provide a good example by wearing the gym uniform they are required to wear.

“So hyungs, I heard about the situation before,” Bambam starts off. “How did Jackson hyung not die?” 

Namjoon chuckles and smiles but it’s a bit strained, “I possibly don’t know.”

Hoseok only shrugs, whenever the topic of Seokjin comes around, he always seems to avoid it. 

“I actually thought Yoongi hyung would kill me.” Jackson states as he stares to the pale male who is conversing with Jaebum. 

“Me too,” Namjoon utters out and stares in Yoongi’s direction as well. 

“Did something else happened? You guys look kind of down,” Bambam points out, his eyes are staring directly to Namjoon and Hoseok’s way. 

Hoseok only smiles and shakes his head. “Guess we are a little tired is all.”

Bambam only studies them a few more seconds before shrugging his shoulders. Namjoon internally feels relieved that Bambam does not have some kind of quirk that allows him to read moods or minds for he would know Namjoon is anything but tired. So luckily the Thai has a quirk that allows him to vibrate any surface he is on. 

“HELLO EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING.” Namjoon’s teacher greets his students with a loud voice and a joyful grin. Everyone had to cover their ears so that their eardrums would not be damaged by the loud yelling. “Now I will like introduce you to two new students that will be joining us. They are from the analytics department and will record anything that will help you improve.” Though Thunderclap was still shouting, he toned it down just so his students would not complain.

“Introduce yourselves my youthful students.”

The one with shaggy black hair that covered his eyes and only showed his mouth and nose stepped forward. Namjoon assumed he was a first year. 

“I am Choi Seok.” The shaggy haired male stated blandly. The boy sounded bored and uninterested. Namjoon couldn’t help but think that the boy almost sounded like Yoongi. Guess that’s something Yoongi has in common with the new kid. 

The one next is shorter but not that short than the first one. He stepped forward and waved his arms even when he had a clipboard with various papers on it. Hishair was a more silvery color and had wavy strands of hair falling in front of his forehead. “Hello! I am Kim Jaeyoung. I will do my best to help everyone of you to get stronger.” Then that’s when the boy smiled so brightly, so warmly and so contagiously that it had many others smiling back.

Wow, his smile could almost rival Hoseok’s and Jimin’s. But something in that smile just made Namjoon shift a little. It looked so familiar, maybe he passed him by the street or something? Whatever it was, he will shrug it off, this smile won’t be on his mind for someone else occupied it. Seokjin.

“Guess we have teach them how to take notes on students?” Hoseok says. 

“Yeah guess so.” 

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

** END. **


	14. REGRET.

** W H Y ? **

** REMORSE. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

Hoseok yawned. The second year student stretched his limbs far out until he heard a very satisfying pop. Using his fingers, he combed the wild hair, taming it into place. 

He could hear birds outside of his dorm, chirping indicating that the sun has risen and it’s time for him to start his day. Hoseok lets out one more yawn before he grabs his phone off his night stand. He looked at the time and saw it was only 7:15 in the morning. 

7:15 a.m.

Shit. 

The previous night he was supposed to go to his hyung’s room and sneak an alarm that would wake the sleepy man up but Hoseok forgot to. He was tired from a day of training so he only showered and slept immediately. Now he has to face the consequences of not waking up Yoongi. There is a reason why he hides an alarm in the male’s room. 

It’s because it’s always scary to wake up Yoongi from his sleep. Hoseok does not want to die so young—wait he’s smart, maybe he could use some help? More like sacrifice someone else.

❦

“Namjoon I need your help!” Hoseok screeches out as he runs inside the cafeteria. Namjoon will be the poor sacrifice today. He spots the victim sitting there while idly chatting with Jimin. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Namjoon asks.

“I need your help, promise me you will help me!” The dark brown haired male fell to his knees and clasped his hands in a pleading motion. If he uses dramatic tactics then Namjoon will surely agree. 

“Fine! Just get up, there is people staring,” Namjoon groans out.

“Great! Let’s go wake up Yoo—“

“Stop right there hyung, I will not do that with you.” Namjoon cuts him off. 

The smiley blonde beside him bursts out in laughter. “Oh Namjoon hyung, you promised Hoseok hyung though.” Yes, Jimin always has his back. Hoseok will now proclaim that Jimin is his favorite maknae.

“Exactly! So come on,” Hoseok rises up from the floor and grabs Namjoon’s arm, trying to drag the boy from out of the seat. God what does he eat? Rocks? 

Namjoon is taller than Hoseok but he still is a bit lanky. However the younger male still has muscles from all the hero training they receive. But this weight won’t bring him down, after all Hoseok is stronger than he looks. 

“Jackson!” Namjoon suddenly blurts out loud as Hoseok finally managed to get the other male out of his seat so now Namjoon stood up next to Hoseok. “Lets go get Jackson to help us so we both don’t die.”

The dark brown haired male stops his pulling and hummed in thought, “Yeah but how will be convince him?” That is true, Jackson will fo anything so long as there is some kind of thing involved. 

“I’ll do his homework for a week and pay him twenty dollars.” Namjoon answers and scratches the side of his neck. 

“Fine, lets go find him. See ya Jimin!” With that Hoseok drags Namjoon out of the cafeteria and to dorms of second years. They are off to find the Chinese male. 

❦

Getting Jackson to agree was easy—well until Namjoon mentioned that he would pay him twenty dollars and would do his homework assignments for him for a week. So now they are here, inside Yoongi’s dorm. When Hoseok first entered the school, the teachers gave Hoseok a key card to Yoongi’s dorm since he’s always sleeping and late to class. They made sure Hoseok would wake up the eldest and get him to his first period on time.

He at first did not want to agree to this but the teachers promised that they would give him extra credit if he did this. Hoseok should have never been tempted by that but alas the part of his student brain made him take the opportunity. 

“Okay Jackson, just go ahead and wake him up,” Hoseok nudges the Chinese male to the sleeping Yoongi.

Both Namjoon and Hoseok were far off in the corner to make sure that they wouldn’t die.

Jackson seemingly gulps and gives one quick pray before grabbing the third year’s shoulders and shaking him violently. “Wake up Yoongi hyung! Time to start the day and—“ Poor Jackson was not able to finish his sentence for he let out a small terrified yelp.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Room.” The chilling voice of Yoongi drawled out each word in a calm manner.

“Gladly!” Jackson smiles anxiously and runs out of the room, leaving behind two people who were fearing for their lives.

The third year student only glanced at them as he sat up in his bed. He only gave them a brief look before staring back at his lap. The raven haired male was awfully quiet and it was really scaring Hoseok. 

“Uh Yoongi hyung?” Namjoon asks cautiously.

The eldest of them didn’t say anything and that made Hoseok more terrified. This hyung can be scary when he wants to. Before Hoseok could open his mouth and place the blame on the tall male next to him, Yoongi spoke up.

“I saw him again.”

Wait what? Hoseok eyebrows furrowed and couldn’t help but question Yoongi. “Saw who again?”

“Jin.”

Shit. The wall he built to keep the certain memory of  **_him_ ** out crumbles down. It’s brought down with one heavy blow at the mention of his name. Hoseok did not want to forget him, no he didn’t. He just wanted to push away those thoughts. The male is running away from the bright kid that brought nothing but smiles and love. He wants to get away from the grasp of the memory of Kim Seokjin for he never was able to voice his feelings properly.

As a child, Hoseok saw Seokjin someone that he protect and keep away from danger. He was like a little bodyguard for the boy and hanging around Seokjin’s presence brought warmth. It made little butterflies flutter around in Hoseok’s stomach whenever he was in the presence of the younger male. 

It probably wasn’t until Seokjin was gone did he notice how much he wished for him back. He prayed that maybe—just maybe Seokjin would come back to his arms so that Hoseok kiss his face and give a long apology about his asshole preteen self.

But he’s gone. Seokjin is gone and he is never going back. Hoseok stopped praying, because he knew that it was futile. The boy was gone from his life because he helped drive him away. He is gone because the last thing Hoseok said was something so painful. 

He fucked up so badly. 

He is the worst human being to ever exist. 

Maybe this everlasting feelings is karma for the world losing its greatest angel. And honestly, Hoseok knows he deserves it.

❦

The three all headed to their first class of the day in silence. Hoseok couldn’t be all joy for his mind is wrapped around what he did. It’s all his fault. 

The first class of the day was one that they shared with first years so that they can help them get better with fighting. Yeah their teacher was Mr. Takeshi, otherwise known as Thunderclap. Although the man was a little late, Hoseok or even [rarely] Namjoon would have to wake up Yoongi so he arrived earlier than the teacher. Since they are the upperclassmen, they have to provide a good example by wearing the gym uniform they are required to wear.

“So hyungs, I heard about the situation before,” Bambam starts off. “How did Jackson hyung not die?”

Namjoon chuckles and smiles but it’s a bit strained, “I possibly don’t know.”

Hoseok only shrugs, whenever the topic of Seokjin comes around, he always seems to avoid it. It’s what he wished to avoid for its his fault for Seokjin not being here right now. He would have been going to some public high school and pursue to become someone. 

“I actually thought Yoongi hyung would kill me.” Jackson states as he stares to the pale male who is conversing with Jaebum.

“Me too,” Namjoon utters out and stares in Yoongi’s direction as well.

“Did something else happened? You guys look kind of down,” Bambam points out, his eyes are staring directly to Namjoon and Hoseok’s way.

Hoseok only gives a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He shakes his head. “Guess we are a little tired is all.” Well Hoseok is tired. He is mentally exhausted.

Bambam only studies them a few more seconds before shrugging his shoulders. The Thai has always been so observant and it scared Hoseok that he might see the fake act of being happy. 

“HELLO EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING.” Theteacher of the hour, greets his students with a loud voice and a joyful grin. Everyone had to cover their ears so that their eardrums would not be damaged by the loud yelling. “Now I will like introduce you to two new students that will be joining us. They are from the analytics department and will record anything that will help you improve.” Though Thunderclap was still shouting, he toned it down just so his students would not complain.

“Introduce yourselves my youthful students.”

The one with shaggy black hair that covered his eyes and only showed his mouth and nose stepped forward. “I am Choi Seok.” The shaggy haired male stated blandly. 

The one next is shorter but not that short than the first one. He stepped forward and waved his arms even when he had a clipboard with various papers on it. His hair was a more silvery color and had wavy strands of hair falling in front of his forehead. “Hello! I am Kim Jaeyoung. I will do my best to help everyone of you to get stronger.” Then that’s when the boy smiled so brightly, so warmly and so contagiously that it had many others smiling back.

Hoseok was not quite the usual happy male today but he will have to recollect himself quickly and remember that it’s not the place to wallow in regrets and sorrow. Not now. He plasters a wide smile and asks his fellow friend. “Guess we have teach them how to take notes on students?” 

“Yeah guess so.”

Great time to teach some newbies how to take good notes. 

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah comment, one more chapter til we have full interactions between the characters. love you all ! <3


	15. DISAPPOINTMENT.

** W H Y ? **

** DISAPPOINTMENT. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

Warm sunshine hits his pale skin, and heat up the cold fingers that seemed to freeze overnight. He wished to laze against the sun but he sadly had to wake up. Hoseok would be here any second. He opens his eyes and bright sunny rays peak through vibrant green leaves. Odd. He doesn’t remember dozing off under a tree. 

The raven haired male sat up and felt a cool summer breeze tickle his skin as it passed by. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and enjoyed the calamity of this scene. He should probably get up and head back to his school but the laziness of having to walk back to the academy is weighed him down. 

“Hyung!” A small cry called out, breaking the peaceful scene. He snapped his head towards the direction of where the voice was coming from. It sounded like a kid. He should definitely go help the kid and take him to the main office. Some teacher or staff probably lost their child. 

Before he could get up from his spot, the rustling of bushes is heard and then a child popped out. The kid has yet to notice him for he was looking around the clearing. It wasn’t til a few seconds after did the boy look at his way. The kid’s concerned expression brightened into a cheerful grin. “Yoon Hyung!”

His breath hitched, his eyes widen. The child was Kim Seokjin. The boy he let down. The boyhe lost. The boy whom he broke his promise to.

Seokjin ran towards him and stood off to the side a bit. He was looking down, not at Yoongi but someone next to him. Yoongi shifted his eyes to who Seokjin was glancing at and it was himself—his younger self. Shit. Guess he was in a old memory. 

“Yoon hyung, you have to get up.” Seokjin said and crouched down to Yoongi’s level. The younger Yoongi was sitting up like the older one was. 

“Come sit down next to me,” young Yoongi pats the free spot next to him. The cheerful boy eagerly sat himself to where his friend asked him to. 

After a long pause from the not so quiet boy, he speaks up. “Hyung, will you forget me when you leave to secondary school?” It’s such an innocent question but held a lot of meaning. It showed that Seokjin was afraid of being forgotten by a friend. 

The boy with fluffy hair glances over to his friend and raises a brow. He brings the youngest into his arms into a rare hug. “I will never forget you Jin.” ‘You are very close to my heart.’ The older Yoongi heard his younger self whisper that in his mind. 

Ah yes, he could not say that out loud for if he revealed it Seokjin would only see his confession in a friend way. Jin is pure hearted and innocent. All he had in his mind was friends and his mother. No romantic thoughts were ever said or shown by the boy. 

Yoongi thought back then that in the future, he could perhaps confess his thoughts. Those thoughts were small fantasies of a grown Seokjin accepting his feelings. Those dreams were crushed by his very own hands. He allowed those two into his life. He allowed those two to hurt the one person that held his heart and never did anything about. It was his fault and he knew it. 

His mistake allowed Seokjin to disappear from his life. How could he allowed it to happen? How could he just stand there uselessly and not once use his quirk to get rid of those two? Why didn’t he do it? Was he scared? 

No, he was just an idiot. A fool. A moron. That’s all he will ever be. For he let the best person that walked into his life vanish. 

“Hyung, promise me you won’t leave me.” Seokjin said so softly that it sounded so airy and light. 

Older Yoongi remembered what he said. The one statement he broken in the matter of simple months, no weeks. His body trembled a bit as his same response overlapped with the younger version of himself. “I promise not to leave you Jin, no matter what.” He was perfectly in sync with his younger self as he said that. The one sentence that held so much meaning when they were younger just haunted him in his older years. 

Young Seokjin beamed and leaned his head on younger Yoongi’s shoulders. The two looked so carefree and enjoyed one another’s presence. They were innocent and didn’t know that once Yoongi left to secondary, everything spiraled downwards from there. 

❦

The harsh shaking startled him awake and no longer was he dreaming. He was interrupted of a dream where he could see Seokjin again. That’s all he wants. To see the boy he loved once again. His eyes dart to the culprit and sees its Jackson. Tch, leave it to Hoseok to wrap someone to do his dirty work. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Room.” He slowly drawled out each word in a calm manner. However he knew that was quite contradicting seeing as he that he was glaring at the terrified boy. 

“Gladly!” Jackson smiles anxiously and runs out of his room. 

The third year student glanced at the corner of the room and sees Hoseok and Namjoon. The two were holding each other and it would have made him laugh if not he was ripped away from his dream. Yoongi sat up in his bed and stole another look towards the two before moving his eyes down to his lap. He only gave them a brief look before staring back at his lap. 

How could he tell them? That he dreamt of the little boy they once knew. The little boy that Yoongi let down. Deep down he knew that the maknaes handle this situation better than any of the hyungs. They surely know how to handle anything better revolving Seokjin than himself. Yoongi tries to push away any of those thoughts away because all the went in his mind was how much of a disappointment he is. He let everyone down. He let his friends, Jin and especially Seokjin’s mother down. 

“Uh Yoongi hyung?” Namjoon asks and Yoongi should just say something. He really should but how can he just do it?

The eldest decided to rip the band off quick. There is no point in beating around the bush. Yoongi would rather cut down the shrub and remove it from his path. He opened his mouth and Yoongi could feel his throat tighten. It went dry. He swallowed down the guilt building up and said, “I saw him again.” He doesn’t have to see them to know they are confused so he elaborated a little more. “Jin.”

Fuck. Yoongi is the biggest dumbass for letting go the one person that made his heart thump against his chest with just one look. 

❦

The three all headed to their first class of the day in silence. Of course they will be quiet, after all Yoongi dropped a big fucking bomb on them. He said his name and now the two beside him are probably thinking about. Most likely wishing that Yoongi never brought those dickheads into their small clique. Yoongi wouldn’t blame them honestly. He knew he brought them into his circle of friends and it was his fault for ever letting them lay a hand on Jin. 

Now that he was in his first class, he headed straight to the male with a set of twin moles resting just above his right eyelid. Im Jaebum is a rather mellow kind of guy. He is mature and yet still had his immature moments, kind of like himself. The man’s quirk is copy, meaning he could copy anyone’s quirk so long as he touches the quirk users hair. 

He is one of the few people that doesn’t irritate him so he generally hangs out with the man whenever he could or when he wanted to escape his friend’s shenanigans. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum asks. The man is twisting his upper body, stretching it before the class began. 

Yoongi couldn’t help but give a bemused expression. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that, something clearly happened but I’m assuming you don’t want to talk about it. All I can say is whatever is troubling you, I’m here for whenever you want to talk,” Jaebum shrugs his shoulders as he said this nonchalantly. 

Leave it Jaebum to be able to know Yoongi’s attitude already. “Thank you,” he breathes out in gratitude. He doesn’t know exactly what he was thanking him for, the fact that Jaebum didn’t press the issue forward or that he said he would lend an ear for whenever Yoongi would like to talk. He decided to choose the latter. 

“Did you see the news as of lately?” Jaebum asks. 

Yoongi gives his friend a blank look which caused the other male to chuckle. “Okay! I get it some people don’t wake up extra early to watch the morning news.” Jaebum raises his hands in mock surrender. 

“Good that you finally acknowledge that,” Yoongi slips a tiny smile. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaebum chortles. “Anyways, I’ve been seeing that villains have been robbing warehouses and stealing valuable items from the containers.” 

Yoongi raises a brow, “Haven’t they always rob something?”

“Yeah but this seemed different...like the police won’t even explain what was stolen.” Jaebum adds and fixes his training uniform. 

“The owners probably don’t want the public to know.” Yoongi brushes the problem off. If it’s really a issue then the PRO Heroes would be asking for some of the third years to help. It’s a well known fact that PROs like to request a third year to help an investigation to help them gain experience or simply because they needed backup and another PRO could not help at the time. 

“Yeah,” Jaebum nods his head, though his answer sounded a little unsure. 

“HELLO EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING.” Theteacher of the hour, greets his students with a loud voice and a joyful grin. Everyone had to cover their ears so that their eardrums would not be damaged by the loud yelling. “Now I will like introduce you to two new students that will be joining us. They are from the analytics department and will record anything that will help you improve.” Though Thunderclap was still shouting, he toned it down just so his students would not complain.

“Introduce yourselves my youthful students.”

Yoongi did not really care for introductions. He actually zoned out the minute his teacher finished speaking. The male already knew that one of his friends will tell him of their names. Since he is older than the first years, his job as a third year is to practice with them. Train them to be better than they can be. Guess it’s a price to pay when having a quirk such as his. Honestly he wished that he didn’t have to help around so much.

An elbow nudged him gently and he turned to the source. It was Jaebum of course. Yoongi’s mouth formed into an o shape and he patiently waited for names. 

“The one with black hair is Choi Seok. The one with sliver hair is Kim Jaeyoung.” Yoongi looked at each as Jaebum said their names. He tried to ignore the name of the Seok guy for a name is just a name. Besides the name, the boy needed a haircut because the features seen is his mouth and nose. 

The Jaeyoung one is a happy male that’s for sure and he hoped he wasn’t to chipper either. He already has enough cheerful people in his life, Yoongi doesn’t need another one. 

“What do you think of them?” Jaebum inquires right next to him. 

“I think, it’s another set of brats that I have to teach.” Yoongi exhaled with exhaustion seeping in his body. He wants to go back and sleep. He wants to be able to dream again of the boy he once knew. 

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

** THE END. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments bbies. :)


	16. DEVIOUS.

** W H Y ? **

** DEVIOUS. **

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

The two males that were welcomed by the class were Park Jinyoung and Kim Seokjin. They did not need to alternate much of their appearances for no one would recognize them. They don’t do much missions with their fellow villains but when they do, the two cover their noticeable features. Why? Because then they could never be able to enter the school so easily. It was a long delicate process to be able to enter the school so easily without taking any exams but the League of Villains managed to do it. 

Now they attend the academy to begin the plans. It’s a great thing that the League’s ideas clashed with Seokjin’s. The villains want to bring the heroes down and Seokjin wants his revenge. So it’s a win-win situation for them. 

The Academy is exactly how Seokjin imagined it to be when he was younger. The school is enormous and filled with students that have different kinds of quirks. Not to mention the fact that some of the Pro Heroes also taught some classes here. He just so happens to be in a class where the hero Thunderclap is teaching. Yippee for him. And he is saying that with genuine sarcasm. His ex-idol is a coward. Shattering a child’s dream with words and offering no advice. It makes his blood boil when remembering what the man said. However nothing ticks him more off than the memory of his hyungs.

The male had spotted them in the crowd. The minute he stepped foot on the training field his eyes zeroed in on their grown up figures. He knew how they looked like for a certain female named Jennie hacked the school’s system. And thank the heavens she did, for then he would have some wild goose chase trying to find them. 

Those childhood friends will have what is coming for them. The six stood there and not once tried to help him. The six pulled his immature heart out of his chest and sliced it into a million pieces. They left a hole that the villains helped fill. The League is his family now. Not them. Never them. 

The gray haired male felt his lips quirk upwards when thinking of Chanwoo and Wonshin. The boys that tormented Seokjin in his youth. So naturally what the male did was do the same except with more pain involved. Their screams and pleas were amazing to hear. No one even knows they are gone, he made sure of it. 

“Now be sure to record everyone’s abilities and skills my two youthful students.” The hero proclaimed Thunderclap said with a booming voice. He gave them one last big smile and left to train with some first years. 

“God he’s annoying,” Jinyoung utters emotionlessly. His visible lips formed in a thin, straight line. The messy wig covered his eyes but he still could see. He doesn’t know how, but he decides not to question it.

Seokjin barked out a small laughter, agreeing with his friend. “Yep. I can’t believe I use to like him. Ah such a naive child I once was.” He fluttered his eyes and dramatically held his cheeks with both hands for added effect. Uncaring that his clipboard was touching his skin. 

“Still are,” Jinyoung retorts blankly. 

If the shorter male was able to see Jinyoung’s eyes then he certainly could see amusement swirling in those orbs. “Right,” the silvery haired male rolls his eyes and his ears pick up a various amount of footsteps behind him. The male turned his head and plastered a welcoming smile. Standing before him were three of his hyungs. Oh this is much easier than he thought it would be.

Jinyoung stares from behind the messy locks. The duo were now face to face with unknown students. Well only three stood out. Those three were Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, and Kim Namjoon. The other three that tagged along with them were irrelevant. 

“Hey, we came to show you the ropes,” a grown up Hoseok warmly stated. There was a little awkwardness behind his tone but nevertheless it still held warmth in it. 

The tone sounded so fake that the shorter of the two males clenched the clipboard in his hands so hard, that he might of snapped it. However the Jinyoung noticed this and placed his hand on the male’s shoulder and squeezed down on it. Seokjin calmed himself and is glad that the morons in front of him didn’t see. They cannot know his true identity, not yet. He wants to have fun first.

“That’s great! I was afraid that I might have to leech off my friend’s work.” The first year beamed with an innocent smile. 

“I wouldn’t let you see it either way.” The shaggy haired male said. 

He would have laughed if not for these six people here. Jinyoung is always a sunshine. “Ah I know you would!~” Seokjin coos out affectionately. 

“Mn.” It’s the only sound he received from the male. 

“So what do we do?” He tears his eyes away from his friend to his hyungs. 

“Oh well we were thinking that us three,” Hoseok points at Yoongi, himself and Namjoon, “can show you how, while the other three,” he refers to the three unidentified males, “can show your friend.”

Seokjin pursued his lips, thinking about this. He will alone with his old hyungs and it will perhaps work his favor. If he manages to get close in this one class period they share, then his plans will work beautifully. 

“We accept,” Jinyoung snaps him from his thoughts. 

“Well if he’s okay with it then I guess you can me show how to take notes then.” Seokjin smiles warmly. 

“Great! Let’s take you to someone you can practice on first.” Hoseok motions for him to come over to his side and the male does as he is told. 

“Oh who?” Seokjin asks as he departs away from Jinyoung. From the corner of his eye the three were introducing themselves to his friend but Jinyoung being Jinyoung he was looking very uninterested. 

“Some of the first years we know!” Hoseok continues but then halts himself in his steps. “I’m sorry we haven’t even introduced ourselves yet. I’m Jung Hoseok, a second year.” 

“Kim Namjoon, a second year also.” The taller male of the group smiles politely. He shows off a pair of dimples that indent in his cheeks. 

“Min Yoongi.” The blunt reply came from the last one. He wasn’t even staring at the first year. 

A closed eyed smile settled on Seokjin’s features. “It’s really nice to meet you, hyungs.” Calling them hyungs, honestly sickened him but it was worth seeing the reactions. They look like they saw a ghost. “Shall we continue then, Hoseok hyung?”

“U-um of course.” Hoseok nods his head and turns around, facing away from the male. He cups his hands around his mouth and loudly yells, “Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook! Come over here.” 

The villain’s smile did not falter a bit. His plan was jumping ahead so nicely that he loves it. He saw the three stand up straight right in front of Hoseok with carefree smiles. Ah to be innocent again. 

“Jaeyoung, the blonde one is Jimin. The two toned one is Taehyung and the bunny boy with muscle is Jungkook. Now I know the department must have given you a list with everyone’s name and quirk names, right?” Hoseok asks the younger male for confirmation. 

“Right hyung.” Seokjin confirms without any hesitation. He lifts his clipboard up and on the first page, was a list of everyone’s name along with their quirk. It went in alphabetical order. The pages after were of individual papers of the students. In the corner was a reasonable scaled picture of the student and then their name right next to the printed image. Underneath the name was their quirk name as well as the fallout of their quirk. The rest of the page was blank, which is for him to write his notes in. 

“Great. So why don’t you practice on Jimin.” The dark brown haired male guides the first year to start. 

Seokjin gives a determined nod and marched straight to Jimin. The boy grew up rather cute. A shame that it will go to waste.“Hello Jimin hyung, may I please see your quirk in action?” The male asks with a sweet tone whilst he held his clipboard with his left and a pen in his right hand. He had flipped the papers until he had reach a Park Jimin. 

Jimin nods, the corner of lips lifting up as his eyes turn into little crescent shapes. He faces an unsuspecting Taehyung and touches the male. He watches as his friend slowly begins rising above the training ground. 

“Did you have to use me as an example?” Taehyung grumbles and crosses his arms against his chest. He was up in the air looking very unamused. Jimin couldn’t help but feel a laugh bubble in his chest. 

“Yes,” is all he replies to his friend and turns to the short male. “Is that okay?”

Seokjin nods his head and began writing notes on the other’s quirk. It’s called Zero Gravity. Whatever Park Jimin touches, his quirk removes the effects of gravity so long as it’s something solid. He does have a limit, which is three tons. If he goes overboard with the weight, Jimin would be highly nauseous. It also says, Jimin might also vomit as well. 

“Interesting,” Seokjin mutters and finishes the last bit of notes. He beams a smile to the male that helped him, “Thank you, Jimin hyung!”

The blonde only bashfully smiles in response and brings his fingertips together. Once the digits touch, Taehyung comes crashing down. Literally. This action causes everyone but Yoongi and Taehyung to burst out in laughter.

Seokjin giggles and crouches down to meet the male on the ground. “Are you okay hyung?” He stretches out a hand to help the duo haired male while tilting his head. Man the thought of having to touch them, repulsed him heavily but in the end it will be worth it. 

“Yes thank you,” Taehyung accepts the hand and uses it to help himself off the dirty ground. Although he was embarrassed by his friend—this allows him close to the angel. “You know, you’re pretty cute, Jaeyoung.” A rather annoyed Jungkook smacks Taehyung upside down. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Seokjin smiles with a sheepish smile. On the outside he wore a bashful facade but on the inside there was a devious smirk. 

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

** THE END. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took long yes but another part ;)


End file.
